My Blood Sister
by PinkMocha1227
Summary: (In the midst of re-editing) Imagine, Louis having a twin sister. Her name is Eileen Asahina. She is at the age of 22, happens to be very successful. Due to past conflicts, she left Japan and the Asahina family at a young age. Now she has come back, new and different. Even though Miwa and Rintarou are getting married, that isn't really the reason why she came back.
1. Chapter 1

MBS 1

Louis sat down nearby his desk, one leg over the other with a cup of warm jasmine tea at hand. Warmth radiated from the cup. He raised the cup to his thin lip and took a long silent sip, inhaled the fresh air that crept past his window. He took another whiff then, Louis turned his head. The wind blew frantically, "She's coming soon," Louis spoke softly as he faced the window.

A sign of movement was sensed at Louis' thighs. It was none other than Juli in a long sleep of the dream world. He beamed. With his cup of tea in one hand, delicately he rubbed the squirrel's head with affection, "Isn't that right?" Louis said

* * *

"Miss Eileen, can you please check over these designs," a frantic worker requested.

A blond-haired girl seized the papers from the work's grasp. Calm, she scanned each page, her eyes moving at a constant pace. Once she finished, she grinned at the employee, "It needs a bit of polishing. Next time, you should run this by the Designer unit leader. It will be much more efficient. I, myself, am busy too," her voice spoke with smooth tones.

"Thank you for your time," the worker bowed and Eileen watched them exit the room. Moreover, after there were no signs of anyone around, Eileen released a tremendous sigh, "I need to get all this work done before my big trip. Ugh! Being an adult is too stressing."

Suddenly, the intercom's receptions went fuzzy. When the transmission had its volume turned down, a woman cleared her throat, "Eh hem, Eileen? You have to check the new storyline. I have sent it to your laptop. Eileen pressed the red button underneath the intercom, "Thank you, Morgan." Eileen ambled over to her desk. She checked her desktop as she stood. Her body arched over her desk as she clicked the mouse that activated the cursor. Eileen stared at the screen for a moment, she deleted some parts, typed in edits.

* * *

An hour passed…

Besides having tired eyes, Eileen kept on diligently checking the project in front of her. She pushed the intercom button once more, "Morgan, I'm leaving."

"Hey, Eileen."

"Yes."

"Are you really going to stay in Japan for a year?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if something happens with you know, your family."

"No need to worry. Besides I didn't finish all that work for no reason. Anyway, you're the vice president, I'm leaving you in charge. Are you up for the challenge?"

"I'll manage. I hope to hear from you soon."

"Same from me," Eileen released the pressure she laid on the button. Subsequently, Eileen locked up her office, the most important building of A.E V.G co _Where your ideas become your future._ Due to a slide of a card, she signs out of the building, "It will be a long time before I see this building again."

Eileen pushed the keys into her car and turned it clockwise. She climbed inside. Now she was on her way to her apartment. Her apartment was a modern condo. The stairs led up to her black condo, but surrounding the condo itself was a glass fence. The front door was a nice dark brown. Tired, Eileen opened it. Once she got inside, she kicked off her shoes and peeled off her jacket. Sluggishly, Eileen traveled to the kitchen to fill up a glass of water for herself. She sat on a couch in front of her TV. That was where Eileen's suitcase was laid open.

In order to capture precious moments, Eileen recorded her job of packing, "Oh, I need to record this."

She took out her phone and pressed the record button, "Hi, Louis. It's me, Eileen. I am going to Japan soon. I can't wait to meet all fourteen of you. Since I am going to stay in Japan for about a year, I need to pack a lot, I mean, a lot of clothes. I hope you guys have enough room for me. This first suitcase contains clothes. Portions are from sponsors. I-I need to- Ah-choo!" Eileen gave out a sneeze, "That felt nice."

She continued to speak. "Sorry. My second suitcase has all of my shoes. I _really_ like _all_ of my shoes. This is only about two-thirds of what I owned. Inside were several converse, heels, flats, and flip-flops. As you can see, I have a lot of shoes. Hey, there's still space left. I think I can pack more!"

While running to her shoe rack, the camera violently shook, "Do they all fit?" Eileen was beginning to try to stuff all of her shoes in her second suitcase, "It all fits!"

The girl stood while applauding herself, "Now for my hats and my devices. This is my phone's charger and this is the portable charger. This is the portable charger's charger. Next, my laptop and its charger. Confusing, right? As for my hats, I have several baseball caps, bucket hats, and some beanies. Many of them just have logos on them. I don't necessarily care too much. See, this hat has a fish pattern. Isn't it pretty? Well, I have to wrap up this video. It's eleven at night here in the U.S, so I am going to wash up. Bye Louis, see you later. I am so excited!" Eileen pressed the record button to stop the recording.

* * *

The next day…

Without further ado, the next day, Eileen woke up at 5 am sharp and was ready to go to the airport. Morgan insisted generously about dropping her off and Eileen took her offer. The flight lasted for 20 hours with delay and stops along the way. At one in the morning (U.S time), the plane arrived. Even though Eileen flew in one of the nicer classes, she felt exhausted. Immediately, Eileen got off the plane. Soon after she found her luggage and was about to enter the airport.

Slowly she went down the hallway with her one bag and two suitcases; sunglasses on her face. From Louis's texts, apparently, he was not going to personally pick Eileen up from work. Also, another brother of his was on the same flight back to Japan with her.

When strolling down the hallway, there was a blond-haired boy with sunglasses too.

After Eileen entered into the airport, she immediately saw a patch of auburn and a blond. One was holding a sign reading, Eileen, and Fuuto Asahina, while the other crossed his hands. As Eileen went to meet them, the boy with blond hair did the same.

The auburn-haired spoke up, "Hey, Fuuto. Welcome back," the auburn-haired switched from Japanese to English, "Are you Eileen by any chance?"

Eileen smiled and slid her glasses up, which acted as a headband to keep her hair out of her face. She responded back in English "Yes, I am."

"I am, Hikaru," the auburn-haired introduced himself. In reaction, Eileen realized who that was, "Hikaru?! You're…You! I have not seen you in such a long time." She wrapped her arms around her older brother and he did the same.

"What about me?" The blond man joined in the hug, now forming a group hug, "Who's this?"

"It's Kaname."

"It's so nice to see both of you again."

Hikaru crooks out his left arm, "May I?"

"Of course!" Eileen grabs her brother's arm.

"Who is she? Your girlfriend?" The boy with the sunglasses joked.

"No, she is someone you should have met a long time ago."

* * *

At the house…

When the four arrived home, Eileen became a bit anxious. _There are so many new people to meet._ Inside the house, a large family was eating together at a dining table. By luck, Louis managed to gather the family for dinner. Kaname and Hikaru kept Fuuto at the car in order to explain something important. Hikaru suggested the Eileen go ahead first, so the three would be able to speak in private. Eileen did as she was told. _Take a deep breath_. A man's voice was heard as soon as Eileen rang the doorbell, "Wataru, it must be Fuuto and the rest."

Then a younger voice as well, "Yay, it's Fuuto!" Both voices sounded excited and filled with joy.

From the two voices, more erupted. Judging from the negative comments, not every single person in the house was fond of Fuuto. A man with brown hair and a white doctor's coat opened the front door, "Welcome back, Fuuto-," he did a double-take, "E-Eileen?" The man was lost for words.

"Hi, Masaomi," Eileen gave a timid smile while she gave him a tight hug. Masaomi got over the aftershock and returned her embrace, "I missed you so much."

"Me, too."

Masaomi and Eileen's moment lasted longer than Eileen intended. Perhaps Masaomi's missing presence triggered off an alarm? The same voice erupted from what Eileen assumed was the dining room. The voices began to rise up in volume for they were coming closer. Soft steps were heard. A man with red hair came into Eileen's horrible line of sight, "Guys, I told you. Masaomi is still here." As if a magic spell was cast, more people showed up to the front door leaving Eileen and Masaomi no choice, but to let go of each other. It must have been Eileen's "lucky" day because Hikaru, Kaname, and Fuuto joined the rest of the crew. Eileen knew there going to be a full house, though the actual view took her by surprise, "H-Hello," Eileen said in English.

The boys looked at her in shock, while Ema stayed composed.

"Is this _your_ girlfriend, Masaomi?" a red-headed boy yelled. He specifically emphasized on the "your". It made Louis frown for he did not enjoy when people referred to Eileen in this way. Since the two were both adopted, Eileen, as well as Louis shared no resemblance to the other siblings. People had always mistaken Eileen a girlfriend whenever she happened to be walking home with any of her brothers. He rested his hand gently on the boy's shoulder, he shook his head, "Yusuke, that is not a proper way to greet someone. That is no way treat a human being."

Yusuke mumbled out an apology with his face red as his hair. Louis made his way through his family to meet his beloved little sister. With open arms, he grinned warmly, "Eileen."

"Louis," Eileen hugged her twin back. Once the two separated, she kissed him on the cheek and he did the same. The atmosphere was left in a stir. Eileen saw all unknown people whisper into each other's ears. Now, there are many new faces to learn. Louis gestured toward his twin and said, "Everyone, I introduce to you, my twin sister, Eileen."

All siblings from Subaru and older are stunned like a bullet. They never thought she would come back because Eileen left for a very long time. Taken into consideration, Eileen moved to the U.S, and nobody, but Louis knew of her location. The older group of the Asahina family gathered around the girl. Each brother stared in awe of Eileen's new appearance, she was no longer a teenage girl anymore. She must have grown up the rest of her years by herself and with no contact with the family. The crowding around made Eileen more anxious than before. She tried to put the dreading feeling aside and laughed.

"I think you might have to re-introduce yourselves again. You all look different, except for Masaomi. I swear you guys were not this tall. I don't see any short midgets."

"Why did you not tell us you were coming to visit?" Tsubaki outbursted. Azusa agreed, "Yeah, why?"

Louis brought the attention to him, so he would be able to explain Eileen's surprise stay, "I wanted Eileen's arrival as a surprise."

"That's right. Next, we have. Ahh, Ukyo," Eileen's voice held hesitation. Ukyo did not come for a hug, but for a handshake. Indifferent, he felt uncomfortable around her too. Eileen and Ukyo's relationship was a bit similar to Kaname and Iori. Their story was complicated Compared to now, he was an extremely strict brother due to puberty, thought this story was to be saved for later.

Following Ukyo was Kaname. He went to greet himself formally to Eileen. He knew that she definitely changed into a pretty young woman. Yet, Eileen was complimented for being pretty, she knew simple and an average girl. She knew she was not outrageously charming or gorgeous. Kaname put those thoughts aside. All he wanted was for Eileen to come back into his arms, "My little sister, what about me?"

"Oh, I guess you went through with your wish of becoming a monk."

"I'm not exactly a monk in the way you are thinking, but are you not proud of me?" Kaname spoke like an obedient puppy, it made Eileen laugh, "You smell like incense. What happened to your scent before? It was my favorite shampoo and you know that." Eileen said slyly. Kaname tried to make the hug last longer. He released Eileen from his embrace and she met face to face with Hikaru.

As if Hikaru was a girl as well, the two air kissed. Force of habit. Of course, Hikaru received influence from foreign countries. For the fun of it, Eileen always played along. By now, Eileen reunified with the other set of twins in the family. The three joined each other in a group hug. It felt nice to see them again. Besides Louis, Eileen had a close relationship with the triplets. Speaking of triplets, where was Natsume? That topic stayed at the back of Eileen's head. She didn't want to ruin the moment. Then on, the "meeting" went to Subaru. Eileen punched his bicep. He was third in line for the closest sibling. It must have been because of their extremely small age. The two were only a year apart.

After the reuniting, it was time for the new introductions. Eileen decided that she should start, "Hello, I am Asahina, Eileen, Louis' twin sister. It's nice to meet you. I hope I become as close to you as I am with my other siblings."

First, was the boy who Louis had put his hand his shoulder. The boy kept a cool facade, "I'm Yusuke, hey." In contrast, the next person was a girl. She was shorter than Eileen and wore a sweet smile on her pale toned face. Ema graciously shook Eileen's hand, "Ema, it's nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too," Eileen returned with a grin. Then came a familiar face. It was Fuuto. Similar to Kaname, he never formally introduced himself. He gave Eileen an eye blinding smile, "You should be able to tell me who I am."

"Honestly, I don't know what you mean by that," Eileen's declaration left Fuuto hanging, "On the other hand, you are so cute. You look so little and angry as if you are a cartoon."

Eileen wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him until he couldn't breath, "Adorable!"

"Stop it!" Fuuto expressed his discontent loud and clear.

With Wataru as the youngest, the introductions ended with him, Wataru pouted, "I thought I was the cute one." The little boy even crossed his arms for effect. Eileen had the little boy in her embrace as she kneeled on the floor, "I'm sorry," Eileen said face to face, "I'll make note of that, but what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Wataru and I am the youngest!" The boy shouted for the world to hear. Eileen chuckled and then turned to her twin, "Louis, I want to unpack my things, but they are in the car. I brought one of my suitcases. Can you get the other, while I head up to my room floor?"

Yusuke couldn't help, but be nosy. He was extremely curious and suspicious of this new person entering the family picture, "What room?"

"What room? I used to live here. I have a room on the second floor with the triplets and Louis," Eileen said as Louis brought in her other suitcase.

"The room on the second floor. That's her room?!"

By midnight, Eileen had managed to get settled in with the help from Louis. He didn't mind since he lived next door. Nostalgia hit her. Nothing, not a single aspect of the room changed. On the left side of the wall when looking from the door, were the same exact two shelves. Both filled to the brim with the same novels, fiction books, and more. Across the room, laid a simple twin bed with white and blue striped sheets. There were the same desk and chair in the room. Even the same pencils were not tampered with. It was as if she never Eileen admired her old room as it was kept in its clean state, she noticed a crumpled a piece of paper in the trash bin beside the desk. It stood out like a sore thumb. With interest filling her to the edge, Eileen reaches her hand into the bin, she grabs ahold of the crushed paper and immediately remembers its purpose. Though Eileen thought she was a tough girl, she though wrong. She tries to hold in the tears. The paper ball is thrown back into the trash. Eileen threw herself to her bed, "Why am I here?"

While Eileen admired her old room as it was kept in its clean state, she noticed a crumpled a piece of paper in the trash bin beside the desk. It stood out like a sore thumb. With interest filling her to the edge, Eileen reaches her hand into the bin, she grabs ahold of the crushed paper and immediately remembers its purpose. Though Eileen thought she was a tough girl, she thought wrong. She tries to hold in the tears. A bad feeling clutches at Eileen's throat making it hard to breathe. A guilty feeling bites at Eileen's stomach. The paper ball is thrown back into the trash, to the place where it should have stayed. Eileen threw herself to her bed, "Why am I here?"

**A/N: Um, thanks for reading! Sorry that I decided to re-edit the current chapters. I hope it was better.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Eileen woke up. Her vision was blurry. She went to the nearest bathroom with her clothes in hand. She rubbed her eyes in order to see. Then she looked to the left. In front of her, was Masaomi, "Good morning." He smiled. Eileen glanced over him, and all he was wearing was a towel around his waist!

Eileen face-palmed, "Oh my goodness, why you are half naked?"

Masaomi was shocked once he realized what was currently going on, he blushed a deep red. Eileen threw her clothes at him, "Please cover yourself," blushing from embarrassment as well.

"Eileen, I apologize. I forgot to tell you that the restrooms on my floor are being remodeled."

"It's fine. I just need to be more cautious."

"Okay. I left your college form at the kitchen counter and called the school about your arrival."

"Thanks."

After all her preparation, Eileen was ready to head off to her class. Fortunately, Yusuke had a class in the morning too. _Maybe I can ask Yusuke to help find my classes._

With some directions, Eileen managed to find Yusuke's room. She rang on the doorbell. She rang once, she rang twice. There was no answer. _Is he still asleep?_ Eileen went downstairs, greeted everyone, and ate breakfast like everyone else, but still no sight of Yusuke.

Weirdly enough, a sound of wild stomping started to erupt from the second floor. Eileen smirked. Yusuke came running down, he was a mess! His shirt was buttoned the wrong way and his bed hair showed significantly, "Good morning, Yusuke."

She smiled genuinely at him, " It's time to go to school."

"I'm not ready yet!" Yusuke began to fill up a bowl with his breakfast and started to re-button his shirt again.

Eileen grabbed her college form on the counter. Compared to Yusuke, she seemed to be moving at a pace of a snail. Oh, if only Yusuke woke up on time. All family members were laughing or at least those who ate breakfast. Slowly as if waiting for Yusuke to catch up, Eileen waited by the door for her little brother. The time ticked by.

Once Yusuke had everything settled, the two made their way to their college campus, "We just walk to our class?"

"Yeah, the college is close enough to walk to. It's very convenient," Yusuke led the way.

On campus…

After a tough walk through the cold weather, the two arrived at the school gate. The harsh winds blew through their bodies, "Oi, Asahina."

The two turned back, "Yo," Yusuke responded. It was Yusuke's friend. Yusuke introduced him to Eileen, "Hi, I am Hamada, Michael, nice to meet you."

This Michael was tall, a bit lanky and it seemed like his hair was dyed a bright pink. His skin was pale and didn't look native to Japan. By the look of his clothes, Eileen knew he had a wonderful sense of fashion.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Eileen," she held out her hand. With both hands, Michael shook her hand. The three had a bit of small talk before class was to start.

Lucky enough, Eileen and Michael, both had a digital design on the same day and the timing was perfect. The two exchanged numbers.

Yusuke checked his phone and signaled Michael that class was bound to start any moment now.

After the class finished, it was time to pick up the Wataru, Futo and Ema, the only siblings who still went to school.

"We should pick up Wataru first," Eileen suggested.

"That is good. I always pick up Wataru first and then meet up with Ema and Futo at the park nearby Wataru's school. From there on, we go home together."

At Wataru's school, there were many other children playing around together. They were horsing around and having fun. Wataru's teacher stood as he watched them all. He looked friendly. It gave Eileen a warm feeling. Yusuke walked up to him casually, "Hello, we are here to pick up Wataru."

The teacher nodded and went off to retrieve the youngest Asahina, "Wataru! Your brother is here!" Wataru said his last good-byes to his friends and joined his family.

As said, Yusuke brought the two to a nearby park. It was surrounded with beautiful trees. The leaves had colors alternating from green to yellow, orange, to red.

"They are always on time," Yusuke frowned. In the duration of the wait, Eileen let Wataru play on the playground while she watched him carefully. She was doing the same with Yusuke.

She switched back to each brother. Wataru slides down the slide, she turns her head, Yusuke is heading towards a tree. She turns back again to Wataru, he is on the swing set, then to Yuske, he is grabbing someone's collar, wait. _Wait, what?! _Eileen kept her eyes on him as she watched Yusuke slug a boy in the face, "Yusuke!" Eileen yelled.

"Yusuke, you can't do things like that!" The closer Eileen got to the tree, she began to notice more things. There wasn't just a boy, there was a girl too. And on top of that, those two were Futo and Ema. Finally, Eileen immediately scanned them, Futo had a pink lip gloss on his upper lip. She felt disturbed The two kissed!

By now, Eileen was extremely angry. She didn't care about Futo, but Ema, "Ema may I talk to you, _alone_?" Eileen emphasized her rage, "Ema why did you let that happen? I thought you knew better. You should have not gotten lost in the moment. Whether you like Futo or not is out of the question, this behavior is unacceptable," Eileen gave a stern stare. Ema nodded her head down in shame.

"I'm going home first with Wataru. I want you three to sort out your priorities."

Yusuke had a matching frown, Ema muttered out a small yes in reply, and as for Futo, he rolled his eyes, "Wataru we are going home."

Wataru noticed the serious tone in Eileen's voice and went along without complaint. He grabbed her hand as the two walked home. Though Eileen believed in voicing one's opinions, she had a hint of guilt shadowing over her heart.

At home…

Wataru glanced at his older sister once again, she seemed upset, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Though he tried to forget about it through watching a cartoon, he couldn't get it off his mind. Then it hit him.

The boy headed up to Masaomi's room. _Masaomi always knows how to fix these problems._ Masaomi's door was open and inside Masaomi was on his laptop, glasses at the rim of his nose. He was working. Wataru got his attention, "What's wrong Wataru. You look sad."

Before Eileen knew it, she was being summoned up to Masaomi's room. Eileen knocked upon the door, "Masaomi?"

"Wataru said you were upset. Did something happen on the way home?" Masaomi asked. Eileen explained the situation. From picking up Wataru from going home.

Masaomi gave her a hug, "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know."

Eileen did the same, "Please, please, don't let it happen again."

Eileen's bedroom…

Reflecting on the day before, it was if Eileen had never left. Pictures of her family and friends, the novels written by Hikaru, the same pencils and erasers left behind.

The next morning…

Eileen was awakened by Louis, "Wake up sleepy head." As she opened her eyes, Eileen caught a smiling Louis at the feet of her bed, "How was your first day back."

"Honestly, it was troublesome,"a sigh left her mouth.

"Masaomi told me what happened," Louis stated. The blood sibling had a quiet and calm conversation. While Eileen explained the recent events, Louis spoke out his opinions as well, "We all love Chi-chan. You know that, right?"

"I don't care. It's-It's still not right," Eileen said.

Louis laughed, "I know you can be stubborn, but Ema is a special family member. You are too."

"She attracts too much attention towards herself and doesn't even know. Ema doesn't know how to do anything," Eileen smoothed out her hair.

"Please let me. I can't stand to look at your hair in that state," Louis faked a cringing face. He gently combed into his sister's hair with his fingers. Eileen's hair was braided, "This is just like old times."

"Yeah just like old times," Louis nodded, "I'll promise to keep a careful eye."

"Thank you. Oh, it's time for breakfast and it's your birthday. I should help downstairs for your birthday breakfast."

"Eileen, it's your birthday too."

"It's the least I can do."

"Fine, but as I said, it's your birthday too, so I'm helping."

Dining room…

Eileen walked downstairs first. She noticed that everyone was sitting down at the table. Tsubaki came to her side and whispered into her ear, "Once Louis come down, we are all going to sing happy birthday."

"I've never seen you guys do that before," Eileen sounded a bit disappointed.

"Really? I guess it has become a habit. It was Ema's idea," Tsubaki's little "fun-fact" made Eileen's face turn cold, "Uh, E-Eileen you look nice with your hair in a braid." Tsubaki tried to comfort her, but on the inside, Eileen felt a hint of jealousy.

"Thanks," Eileen gently laid her hand gently on Tusbaki's shoulder.

On the other hand, the family began to sing the birthday as Louis reached the end of the stairs. He was surprised and felt a warm happiness inside. It made Eileen feel warm. _I guess my brother had found the perfect place. A place he can call home._

Wataru stepped up to him, "Louis, happy birthday! Sorry, we don't get to celebrate your birthday the whole day because of the wedding." The little boy gave Louis a hug and embraced him. Since he was short, he wrapped his arms around Louis thighs.

Confused, Eileen turned to Tsubaki, "Who's wedding," she whispered.

"Our mom got engaged to Ema's dad remember?

"They didn't have their wedding yet."

"Mother wanted you to be there."

"How long have they waited?"

"About two months, but don't worry. Mother spent that time perfecting her wedding plans."

"Really? I didn't know."

When breakfast was over, Hikaru stopped Eileen from taking refuge in her room, "Happy birthday."

"Oh, thanks. Nobody remembered, except Louis and you."

"Ah, sweetheart, it's been such a long time. Anyways, mother wanted you to wear this to the wedding."

"That's kind of her."

"Louis will be your escort for the day. Again, happy birthday. Unfortunately, not everyone remembers the day of your birth."

"It's fine. It's only natural for Louis' birthday to be priority."

Gently, Hikaru patted Eileen on the back, while she was on her way upstairs. By the time Eileen got to the top, she could hear the household begin to be rowdy. Though the rowdiness was an orchestra of sounds, she could only hear one thing, Ema.

In her room, Eileen took a look at her dress, then put it on. The dress had white lace sleeves. Below the chest, was a baby blue ribbon. The dress was puffy. She managed to zip up the dress by herself.

Suddenly, a knock vibrated in the direction of the door, "Eileen, it's me Louis."

"Oh, come in the door is unlocked." The door opened, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Are-," Louis interrupted his sister, "Thank goodness, you straightened out your hair. It was extremely messy before. Why don't you join us downstairs?"

"Sure."

As Eileen's escort, Louis brought her out to his car. Both were ready to head off to the chapel. Once the two arrived at the destination, Louis opened the door for his twin, "Louis, you know I can do that myself."

"Nonsense! This is a job for a gentleman," Louis put his hand out, Eileen grabbed it.

While Eileen scanned the area, Louis locked the car, "Can I look around by myself."

"Sure. I'll be here waiting for the rest."

"Okay."

"Take your time."

And with those words, Eileen set off into the chapel of love. Indoors was clean and white. Definitely expected of a wedding of a new couple, but this wasn't the chapel. A sign with an arrow pointing to the right was in the middle of the hall. Eileen went to take a closer look, "Oh, the chapel is that way. Hmm, Asahina wedding- Yes, this is it," she went in the right direction.

Weirdly enough, there happened to be another guest in the room of the-soon-to-be-married. He had orange hair. _How odd. Wait…_

"N-Natume?" Eileen had an expression of confusion. The man turned his head, "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"It's me. You know Eileen," her words had Natsume in shock. He walked up to her, "Eileen Asahina. The twin sister of Louis Asahina."

"Yeah, that's me." The two exchanged words, both happy to be in each other's presence once more. Natsume was a close brother. Besides Louis, he protects Eileen. They were there to pick her up in times of doubt and despair. Eileen loved him very much.

The wedding and reception were both beautiful. By the afternoon, the reception was over. Now it was time to go home and rest. Or is the Asahina family just going to spend the rest of the day like that?


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to the creators of Running Man, for having me laugh all the time. Sorry Louis. XD Though this is still his birthday. I will make things up called team POV. It will be for when I transition to each team. I will mostly pay attention to two teams, the third not as much because that seems too busy. It is still in third person. Enjoy!

* * *

Third POV

"Are you ready to go Eileen?" Louis asked. Eileen nodded, though she was a bit concerned with Louis's birthday party, Eileen, Ema and the brothers haven't done anything yet. The two got in the car. During the ride, Louis had a phone call, he asked Eileen to put it to his ear and she did so.

"I don't mind. What? Now? Alright, if you insist," Louis answered. He turned the car into a different direction from the house.

"Louis, why are we turning?" Eileen questioned.

"You'll see, don't worry." Patiently, Eileen waited them to arrive at their destination. Once Eileen spotted a light up ferris wheel she already knew where they were. They were at Running Man Amusement Park, it was the biggest theme park in all of Japan. At the parking lot, she saw all the brothers waving at their car. Wataru looked extremely happy, he chased behind the car to see them right when they get out the car. The rest of the brothers quietly followed when the two exited the car. All were there except for Hikaru he had to escort the bride and groom safely to the airport since they will have their honeymoon in the Caribbean.

"Eileen!" shouted Tsubaki as he wrapped his arms around her giving her a peck on her cheek. The other 11 brothers and Ema were shocked. Azusa held his hand as if he was about to punch Tsubaki, but Eileen gave Tsubaki a tight hug, but pushed him away, "Onii-chan you only get a hug. No kiss for you pervert!" Her face crinkled and she stuck out her tongue.

Tsubaki made a puppy face, "No fair, back then you let me."

"I'm not from the past, I'm from the present. Plus we're siblings," Eileen stated aloud so, the rest could hear. The siblings older than Eileen were a bit upset that she complained about it, but they knew why. Some sighed.

Julie, on Ema shoulder squeaked, "Good job, you know what you are doing!" SQUEAK! SQUEAK! The other siblings except for Ema understood his words.

Yuusuke impressed his eyes widened. Eileen knows the boundary of siblings. They all loved her and still do. That means she must have gone through what Ema is going through. It must have been tough. At the end, she probably got sick of it and left them. That' is probably why she went to America. That happened about a couple of years ago. His thought were interrupted by the sound of his oldest brother Masaomi, "Okay since there is 14 of us we need to split into groups of three or four."

"Ooh, I want to be with the triplets," Eileen exclaimed in triplets all approved her choice. At the same time they all stared at each other seriously and in their mind saying I accept your challenge. Let the first fight begin! After the four all gathered around near each other showing that they were all going together

"Okay," Masaomi nodded and smiled.

"I-I want to be with Ema," Yuusuke blushed. Subaru said the same thing and so did Fuuto. Kaname went along too as a parent guardian.

And the rest were all in the same group which was Iori, Louis, Masaomi, Ukyo and Wataru.

"Ehh, but I want to be with onii-san!" Wataru pouted.

Eileen patted him on the head, "Maybe next time, Wataru."

"Definitely will I next time be with onii-san!" Masaomi handed each person a ride bracelet. He gave the most responsible the food and game tickets. Then three cameramen appeared.

"We won't just be here for fun though," Masaomi smiled, "Since it is Louis's birthday Hikaru prepared a game because he couldn't make it. Only he knows everything. He did not tell me a single fact." After the eldest brother gave a card to each group. It said:

Ohayou-puu everyone, I have made this game in the honor of Louis. You all must go find a secret hidden treasure in the theme park. Along the way their are items to be win. You could use it to your advantage or not. The other people at the park won't touch anything, so don't worry about stolen objects. Put on your team color shirts. There is one cameraman for each group. The group that formed first gets a ten minute head start. The second runner-up will go after and have a five minute head start. After the five minutes the team in last will go. First go to the KIDz Zone.

-Hikaru

"Okay everyone, lets put on our team shirts," Masaomi directed.

"Natsume, could you make sure nobody peeks behind this bush. If you peek you might have a red mark on your face for the rest of the day," Eileen joked.

Natsume sighed, "Alright just get changed." The redhead already unbuttoned his shirt. He was a very fit for a man who has his job. He had a six pack and strong abs.

Ema wasn't as smart as Eileen, so she just changed in the car she arrived in where she was exposed, though there wasn't really anything to see. She wasn't exactly fully grown yet. Tsubaki wasn't any interested in her anymore, but he still cared for her. The mischievous boy's seen her body plenty of times. He wanted to peek at Eileen. Natsume was standing right in front of where she was changing. Quietly, he went to the other side of the bush, he peeked and saw the girl upper body. Blushing, he kept watching her until she was finished. Tsubaki thought her natural body was beautiful. She wasn't fat, not too skinny either like Ema. Once Eileen was finished he swiftly and slyly ran away to Azusa to tell his twin what he had saw.

"Azuuusa! Azuuusa!" Tsubaki chanted.

The twin faced in Tsubaki's direction, "What is it Tsubaki?"

"So I wanted to take a peek at Eileen's body right. Just a small peek."

"What did you do?" Azusa asked, he clearly was about to burst.

"I couldn't stop myself from staring at her and I ended up watching her until she was done." Azusa held in his anger and lightly bopped Tsubaki on the head.

Soon everyone finished changing. Each group had a team name. Eileen's team wore the color blue, their name was Team Blue. Yuusuke's team had red which made him all red. Their team name was Team Red. And Louis's team had green garments, they were called Team Green. As the card said, Team Blue got to leave first with Team Red five minutes behind. Unfortunately, Team Green left last that made Wataru complain, he wanted to start first.

* * *

Team Blue's POV

Ready, set go! The team ran into the amusement park with hands held. It was Tsubaki's idea of not getting lost. Eileen wasn't embarrassed at all. In fact, she thought it was a great idea. Azusa had a good sense of direction, so led the group holding onto Tsubaki on his right hand. Connected to Tsubaki was Eileen and to Eileen, Natsume. Poor cameraman, he had to run while holding a camera on his shoulder! They passed the acupuncture mat arena, next to it was Question Mania of Death. All of these games sounded terrifying!

* * *

Team Red's POV

The team watched a the first team holding hands set off. Kaname thought it was cute for seeing his brothers, especially the twins hold hands as they did when children. Once ten minutes passed, it was their turn. All team members agreed to have Subaru piggyback Ema since she was too slow. She wasn't much of a runner.

* * *

Team Blue's POV

As they ran together hand in hand, Azusa spotted the KIDz Zone sign. He led all four of them to the kids area. After all the teammates except Natsume spotted the sign, they sprinted towards it.

This surprised Natsume, "Oi! Why are you guys ruuuuning!" Eileen pulled his hand along as Natsume slightly tripped, "You dummy, the KIDz Zone is right there." The girl pointed in a direction, which made Natsume look at the same spot.

"Oh, I did not see that," Natsume answered slightly confused. Azusa, Tsubaki, Eileen and Natsume entered the bright baby blue building. Inside it was a deadly battle field! There were children throwing saliva plastic balls. You could shoot them from guns that were connect to the the room surrounding the maze, which meant you could be hit when you are inside the maze. Getting through the maze might be almost impossible

In front of the maze entrance was Hikaru, Tsubaki eyes widened. As if he was a child he made cute gestures, "Ohh! Hikaru I thought you were with Okaasan and Rintarou?"

About ten minutes later, Team Green came in second.

"Wait, didn't they leave last?" questioned Azusa.

"You can always get lost," Hikaru smiled. As the time went by, the last team still haven't arrived.

* * *

Team Red's POV

"I told you we were going in the wrong direction you idiot," the pop star blamed.

"Ehhhh. It was your idea to go left!" Yuusuke yelled at him in frustration.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"E-Eh guys we need to get going. The rest are probably already there," Ema hesitated.

Kaname faced the camera or cameraman, "You don't happen to know where the KIDz Zone is, do you?" The camerman just shook his head, "Then lets go and ask for directions. Excuse me, do you know where the KIDz Zone is?" Kaname asked a random lady who was holding her child's hand close to her, "It not in this area which is the Ousting area. It's on the other side, in the Game area."

All five of their mouths dropped, but they did end up at the KIDz Zone.

* * *

All team's POV

Hikaru flipped his hair to the side and held a bullhorn to his mouth. He pressed the button and stood in the shooting area surrounding the maze, "Congratulations, Team Blue was the first to arrive for the first challenge. Since you arrived first you get to go through the maze first. When all teams finish, we will look at the scores. Whoever has the shortest time, will have an advantage for the next challenge. You all might find some important objects. Okay, Team Blue come to the starting line," Azusa, Tsubaki, Eileen and Natsume were all in a ready stance, "Lets Go Go!" HIkaru yelled in the bullhorn. The four ran into the maze. As if he had animal instincts, Azusa again as the leader led them through the maze.

The first saliva ball hit Tsubaki right on his cheek it made a slap sound knocking him down, "Owww!" Tsubaki rubbed his cheek as he sat on the floor, "Wait, what's that." Carefully and cautiously as ever, Tsubaki scooted closer to the object. It was a green bow. What was a green bow doing on the battle field.

"Tsubaki, we need to hurry, "Azusa pleaded. He picked the bow up in curiosity. Suddenly, Natsume put his hand in front of Eileen's face, "Natsume-" BAM! A saliva ball had a direct hit on his hand. His face cringed as the ball slammed into his hand. After his hand balled into a fist.

"Natsume you didn't need to do that. I can take a hit," the girl stated. He grabbed her hand and ran along with the others as soon as Tsubaki arose from the ground, "You're a girl you shouldn't let yourself get hit."

"What do you expect me to be a baby like Ema?"

"Keep up the spirit up Eileen!" Tsubaki screamed as he dodged another saliva ball near his biceps.

"Tsubaki, it isn't good to encourage her on the subject," Azusa interrupted. He was running without breaking a sweat.

As soon as they finished, Hikaru did not reveal their score, "I will reveal the scores once you all have entered the maze in case you all were wondering. Okay Team Green, Chop Chop because your team is next. Team Blue, you get to shoot Team Green. The rules for shooting are simply. You have to collect the saliva balls from the children's ballpit. You must put at least three in to shoot. If you want a stronger hit you have to pull back the trigger longer."

Natsume gathered his teammates for strategy, "Two or one person will collect the plastic balls, the people with the best aim can shoot."

"I think you me and Azusa should shoot," Eileen suggested.

"Whhhy?" Tsubaki whined.

"If we do end up hitting someone, you have the pleasure of watching, while we have to not lose focus."

"Okay."

Hikaru added something in, "Oh yeah, the Blue Team will get to shoot both teams. Sadly, Team Green will not be able to target anyone at all. Okay, ready set go!"

Tsubaki quickly went to the ball-pit. Once he jumped inside, little children were in the way, "Guys, there are too many children here!" He quickly grabbed at least twenty saliva balls.

"Great job Tsubaki, just endure it a little bit longer," Eileen giggled. Once Tsubaki dropped all of the saliva balls he jumped back into the ball-pit, "Wee!"

That's when the three started to shoot, carefully trying not to aim at Wataru.

In the maze you could hear mostly Louis, Masaomi and Ukyo's cries of pain. Iori on the other hand was quiet while being hit and Wataru wasn't really hit, "Ouch, why do these hurt so much?!"

"Iori nii-san, I found two cute bows. One red and the other dark blue."

Iori complimented the little boy, "Good job, you should keep those." Though they were delayed a couple of times, Hikaru thought they finished quickly.

"Now it is time for Team Red to go to the starting line!" Hikaru yelled enthusiastically through the bullhorn.

The Red Team started while the Blue Team was getting ready.

"Go!" The Red Team ran, but got stopped from the saliva balls. The other team was shown mercy, but not this group. Tsubaki hated jumping the ball-pit though getting to see their team get hit motivated him. He endlessly hopped into the ball-pit.

"Ouch! Watch where you are going?! Why did you stop running? Guys calm down." That was all the two other teams could hear of Team Red.

Eileen, Natsume, and Azusa shot as many saliva balls as they could launch. Soon the Red Team made it out.

All of the teams including Hikaru gathered near the finish line of the maze, "Okay third place was," he paused for dramatic effect, "Team Red. You guys receive on bow." The bow had a specific color. It was pink and had cream colored polka dots.

"And in first is.." Hikaru did the same, "Team Green. You guys receive three bows."

The first was a baby-blue, the second was purple and the last was colored a blue purple.

"That means, Team Blue is awarded two bows." The smaller bow was orange and the other was white.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hmmm, I wonder what the bows are for? _Eileen thought. _Maybe it was going to be used for the next game? For the future you should know this information about Masaomi. Since he has multiple characters in his brain, there is a young Masaomi, a grandpa Masaomi, good Masaomi, bad Masaomi, and funny, but a bit crazy Masaomi. I won't include the word Masaomi, so for example, you'll see, "says grandpa". Thank you!_

"Okay everyone, we now move on to the second part of this game," Hikaru announced as he flipped his hair to the right. He beckoned everyone as he walked away," Everyone follow me!" We all did as he said.

Hikaru led us outside of the KIDz Zone. He stopped right in front of a starting line. Where they going to be racing each other? The red-head raised his bullhorn and turned it on. There was a loud screeching noise that made everyone put their hands to their ears, "You guys aren't going to be racing. Our racing game mostly has its importance along the way. For getting to the Kidz Zone, you were banned from maps, however, now you are allowed to. Having a map is part of the second challenge. Bring them in!" A man brought in the amusement park maps. Each team was handed one map, "Your guy's destination is Fairytale Brook. Running Man theme park has this attraction because of the Snow White episode."

"Wait, the shortest route to get to Fairytale Brook has missing pathways. How will we get their now?" Tsubaki asked in confusion.

"That's the fun fun a part my little brother. You guys will have to fill out the missing pathway, on your way to Fairytale Brook. You will pick a marker from me. Please pick the same color as your team's color. On your way your team can split up if they want, but wouldn't that make it harder? Or maybe not?" Hikaru gave a grin, "You lot will all start at the same time. Ready?" The three teams were in a stance looking ready to sprint away.

The whole Red Team all relied on Ema to keep the group focused on teamwork, "Everyone, we need to stay together. Okay? Futo, did you get the marker from Hikaru-niisan?"

Futo called out, "We don't need some stupid marker. Subaru said he had a pen, so I didn't grab one."

"But what if we really do need to use it," Kaname concluded.

"Nah, we won't need it," Futo complained.

"You might regret that," Eileen gave Futo a angelic eye-smile. Futo blushed out of embarrassment, no one has every looked, so sweetly at him. Most girls would fangirl over at him or show off to him when they clearly knows that he doesn't take any liking towards them. His new sister was wearing a team color suit just like Running Man, but now took of the top and let it fly at her waist. She wore a men's tank-top inside and of course another inside shirt.

Then Eileen went over to her teammates,"We are going to split up. Whoever has the worst sense of direction goes with Azusa and they will not have the map, so who has the worst sense of direction?" The oldest triplet and the youngest triplet pointed at Tsubaki chuckling, who pointed at himself while smiling. All three of them new each other so well, even if Natsume did live at another location rather than their residence. _This is so like Tsubaki. _Eileen thought.

"Alright, that means you are going with Azusa," Eilleen couldn't help, but hold back her laughter, "Natsume you are going with me. We will have the map. Our meeting spot will be The Poison Apple Cafe. It is right where the missing spots end. We can tell each other the missing spots. Lets go to the starting line!" Eileen yelled enthusiastically.

Hikaru stood at the starting line, "Ready… Set…Go!" All three teams ran off.

Red Team

"Okay, this is where the missing parts of the map is," Futo announced. They were next to a building.

Subaru spoke up, "What if there is another path behind this building?"

"Of course the wouldn't, who would have two buildings and have another behind. It is probably just a ride," Futo explained.

"Futo, can't we at least check?" Yuusuke asked.

"Fine, but don't take centuries."

Yuusuke was right, there was another path. It was waiting to be found. He ran back to the others, "Oi, Futo, I was right. There is another path." He pointed in the direction of the pathway.

"F-Fine. I-I guess you were right. Now do any do you have a pen, pencil or marker on you?" Futo frowned in annoyance which made Yuusuke smile.

"I do," Subaru held up a pink pen.

"Why do you have a pink pen on you? Huh? Did you get it from girl?" Futo questioned suspiciously.

"A-Actually, I got it from Ema," the boy blushed. All knew he was in the running for Ema. She was the perfect girl to be with.

"Since when?!" All of the boys yelled in unison.

"For my birthday, " the man continued, "She didn't just make the cake, she also gave me a gift."

Kaname put his arm around Ema and whined, "That isn't really fair little lamb."

"B-But it was nothing really special," the girl protested as she let the monk leave his hand around her.

Green Team

"Ready, set, go!" Hikaru yelled through his bullhorn. Team Green ran, not knowing what they left behind. Once they got away from the other teams they came together. They stopped at a restaurant nearby, "Should we split or stay together?" The doctor goofily grinned. Iori stayed quiet as usual. Louis spoke up, "We should stay together to make this fun for Wataru."

"I feel like something is missing, it's too quiet." Iori questioned.

Louis faced Masaomi, "We have the marker and the map. What could possibly go wrong."

Ukyo put his hand to his mouth thinking. He was in the process of thoughts and asked Masaomi, "Did you grab Wataru's hand as we ran. Louis face-palmed. Iori turned around and sighed in disappointment.

"It looks like we forgot Wataru. Let me think for a quick second," Masomi turned his back on his team.

In Masaomi's mind

_Young Masaomi, you were too caught up in the game, grandpa scolded. _

_It isn't my fault Masaomi, that you are blind, says the kid. Guys, it's both of your fault. Though isn't it technically Wataru's fault, I mean, he didn't come along and he should know that he has to stay with an adult. Bad Masaomi, Wataru is still a child. He doesn't know what to do. Okay councilmen, do we all agree on retrieving the precious Wataru? Yes Good Masaomi. Now lets go!_

Green Team

"I'll go back, you three figure out the missing pieces. Then Wataru and I will go to Fairytale Brook," Masaomi answered after all that debating in his head.

"I'll be in charge," Ukyo nodded, "We will meet you there brother."

Blue Team

"Oi Futo I was right. There is another path." A voice yelled across the amusement park. Eileen flinched and stopped Natsume by grabbing his shirt sleeve, "Natsume."

"What's wrong Eileen?" Natsume turned back in her direction, "The Poison Apple Cafe is just ahead."

"There is two other paths in the direction I heard Yuusuke's voice yell."

"Okay, since they don't know about this path. We will have to wait for them to leave. That way, if they get to the destination first, they won't win," Natsume's idea was perfect. If the Red Team did spot them, they could do something dangerous because they did have their team map. On top of that, their team was split up.

"Great idea," Eileen found the other team marking down the two spots, she hid behind a building as she watched the Red team. Natsume keeping quiet went in for a closer to make sure they were really missing two paths.

Green Team

"Louis did you grab a marker. Good. We found all the paths, but we have to mark them down," Ukyo directed the team. Louis handed the marker off to him, "Perfect now we need to Fairytale Brook."

On the way…

Running, the Green Team ran into the Red Team," Our team is faster, so we're obviously going to get there first," Futo bragged.

"Not if I do this," Iori grinned evil- like as he stole Team Red's map right out of Yuusuke's hand and ran the other direction away from Fairytale Brook, "Iori-nii, give that back!" He went after him.

Iori smiled, which he doesn't do so often,"Ha ha! Louis-niisan and Ukyo-niisan, stay there I will be right back." Once the two went further, Team Red had the only choice of chasing Iori.

Farther, Iori ran he to the left alley, he took a left turn and another left turn, at the end a diverged path and Iori was going to hide their map in the alleyway. He went in the alley and took sharp turns very close to the walls, so he could go though the alley quicker.

After he had reached a dead end he hid the Red team's map in a non-active pipe. Once his plan was done. He ran past Yuusuke, "You'll never find it."

The Red Team sighed, "Are the ones who always have the karma?" Kaname started to search every inch of the alley," Well we can't just stand here and mop, we have to find that map or else we will lose." Then Kaname found the map in a pipe, while his whole team was on the verge of giving up, "I found it, you see if you try good will come out of it."

"Is that one of your Buddhist teachings?" Subaru whispered in Kaname's ear.

"Yes, yes indeed."

Now all of the teams have a chance at winning this challenge. Even the Red Team because they were farther from their destination and could find more paths along the way for a second time. Don't just think the main character will always win. It might turn out differently than you think. Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter:

"That's what the bows are for?"

"You guys will battle to the death, last team that survives will win this neat prize."

"They are close behind, my gut says so."

"Guys they are over here!"

"Why is this so scary. I can even hear my heart beat faster."

"The alarm is ringing! Corner him!"

(Infinite-Destiny) "Idaero tteonajima nae apeseo majima ganeun dwitmoseubuel boijineun ma."

I will just leave it at this. Teehee, I bet you were looking forward to what was going to happened next. Comment if you want to read more. The comments for the third chapter simply wasn't enough. Having one comment in a month isn't good. All you lot know that. Oh yeah! I apologize for the extremely late update, I had a writer's block. Remember comment! Stay tuned for Running Man with anime!


	5. Author's Note

Hello I am PinkMocha1227! I bet you expected a new chapter! I tricked you. I have to apologize that I have not been updating for a couple of months. It is not a writer's block. Unfortunately, I wish it was, so you guys won't hate me. I know some of you have been following me and liking me and I thank you for your support. Here's the good news, I will be continuing this fanfic, even if it kills me. The bad news is that, I probably won't update any new chapters until the summer. I have not stopped for some dumb reason, it is actually pretty serious, it includes some home problems. Please forgive me all! I will be back soon near June. I might update earlier than June. That just shows how much I love you all. Thanks again!

I am advertising a new fanfiction that I am writing. If you know Uta no Prince Sama than congratulations! That will be the fanfiction topic, since I am going to watch their new season. (I have watched their other two seasons.) The main characters name is Taiga. Spread the news if you have friends that like this anime!

-PinkMocha1227


	6. Chapter 5

From the bottom of my heart, I am very sorry. I missed my deadline by an extreme amount. I had a writer's block and didn't know what to do. In the summer, my laptop froze, so I had to give it to my uncle to fix it. Once my laptop was fixed, I noticed one of my important documents was deleted! If you guessed this story (it's original one.) than you are correct. It was, so devastating. I had to refer back from other chapters since my writer's block kept me from typoing at all. Also I went to VYC which made me gone for about a week and during the weekend, my family and choir went camping. I developed a storyline for Harry Potter and Uta No Pri Sama. Please stay tuned for these upcoming stories. Keep supporting me!

Team Red

"Lets go guys, we don't want to take forever to get there," Kaname announced. As if he was the leader, he guided his team to the final destination with Futo whining that his feet hurt from running so much.

"Well," Yuusuke spoke up, "It isn't our fault that Iori-nii took our map. If he didn't we probably wouldn't have to be here!"

"That's true, but Hikaru didn't say we couldn't steal. To be honest, I feel bad for our camera man. He has been running everywhere with us. Since he had to video tape us, he even had to go through the spitball maze. As I recall, he did get hit once from an attempt to hit one of us."

Team Red had a huge conversation about the camera man on the way to Fairytale Brook.

* * *

Team Green

"Iori, you know that was very immature," Ukyo scolded.

"Yes Ukyo nii-san," Iori said blank.

"It's alright, everybody learns from their mistakes. Besides, it makes the game more fun and when we watch ourselves again, it will be something to laugh at as a memory."

"That's true."

With Masaomi…

Masaomi ran all the way back to the starting line and there he saw Wataru sitting on the cement road. Wataru's head faced towards Masaomi when he heard footsteps coming his way, "Oh nii-san, you are her!"

"Wataru, why are still here? You were supposed to come with me remember."

"Tsubaki nii-san said that if I waited here I would get free ice cream. I waited for a super long time and nobody came. I'm sorry."

"No need to say sorry, just remember, stay with your siblings all the time. Being alone it dangerous. Lets go rent a golf cart to Fairytale Brook and you can meet all of your brothers and sisters."

"Okay!"

* * *

Team Blue

"What is taking those two so long?" Azusa and Tsubaki found two paths on their way to the Poison Apple Cafe. They needed to wait for Eileen and Natsume to continue on their mission to Fairytale Brook.

With the other two…

"Eileen, Team Red is gone. They were yelling extremely loudly. Both of the other teams must have bumped into each other," Natsume spoke up from his hiding spot.

"Okay lets mark the two other paths. We should hurry, so we can win," Eileen replied.

"We are good. now we need to get to the Poison Apple Cafe."

"I second that."

"Come on, grab my hand. I still know that you are slow."

Eileen made a sour face at him which made Natsume laugh. Though Eileen was a bit insulted, she still grabbed Natsume's hand. Along the way Eileen giggled, "That was girly," Natsume just had to point out. As before, Eileen frowned, "You know, you didn't have to say that. I knew my giggle was pretty girly. Wait a minute, I am a girl, so do you have a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that back then, you were a tomboy and you changed more than I thought you would." The two stopped in their tracks, "You just have grown more. I wished you never left," Natsume leaned his face toward Eileen while she licked her lips. It felt perfect, but Eileen pushed him away."

"What's wrong?" Eileen looked down at Natsume's chest trying to not fall deep into his eyes. It's happening again!

"This isn't right. You know that I don't like where this is going. Azusa and Tsubaki are waiting for us."

Sadly, Natsume and Eileen were left on an awkward note.

Finally, the two met Azusa and Tsubaki at one of the cafe tables. Tsubaki waved wildly, "Hey where were you guys?! We starting to think you ditched us!"

"Even if we had the map, we still got a little bit lost for a quick second."

"It's fun getting to know what you guys have been doing when you were gone, but we have to go," Azusa stood from the table. All four nodded their heads in sync.

* * *

All Teams

A couple of hours later, Team Green finally reached Fairytale Brook

"Are we first?" The Green Team shouted in excitement.

"You guys are the first to arrive, congrats. Unfortunately, your whole team isn't here, so you aren't first. Why don't we see if your team gets here in time?" Hikaru flipped his hair.

Shoot! The Green Team thought.

That's when Team Red arrived. Yuusuke jumped in as if he was going to have a trip to the states, "Did we get here first?!"

"Yes, yes you did. Good job Team Red, you have finally have gotten in first in any of the games today!"

All of the Red Team looked as if they were going to cry from happiness. Yuusuke was really happy while Futo stuck his tongue at the Green Team. After a couple of minutes, the rest of Team Green still didn't arrive. On the other hand, The Blue Team did arrive. All four were glad enough that they were in second.

"Awesome, we're in second again!" Tsubaki tried to lighten up his teammates.

Futo rolled his eyes, "Don't you know that second place is the first loser!"

"Futo-chan! That's mean!" Tsubaki had his lower lip sticking out.

"Since when did you start to call me Futo-chan?! Am I not your brother anymore?!"

"Of course you are Futo-chan. This is only to irritate you," Tsubaki put on a innocent looking facade. Eileen tapped Tsubaki on the back, when he turned to see who tapped him, she smiled sweetly and grabbed his arm, "Tsubaki, I think Futo has had enough."

Tsubaki blushed, "I-I guess."

"Why don't we stand over here instead, with our team."

"O-Okay." Eileen dragged Tsubaki over to their teammates. Once to their side, Azusa slapped Tsubaki, "What was that for Azusaa," Tsubaki stressed the a.

"I saw you blush."

"B-But I was really embarrassed."

"Men shouldn't blush."

"I couldn't help myself."

"Still."

As if Natsume and Azusa were the same person, Natsume too slapped Tsubaki, "Ow, what was that for," Tsubaki had a annoyed look on his face.

"That's for blushing."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You have to be man."

"Like before, I couldn't help myself. E-Eileen is too, is too c-cute."

Both brothers slapped him again, "What was that for," Tsubaki said in a serious voice.

"Eileen is your sister. If any of us wanted to marry her, it would be illegal. She would be against it."

"That's true." The three spoke in a corner.

"What are you guys talking about?" Eileen asked, "Everyone is waiting for you guys to finish your conversation."

"O-Oh, it's nothing," Tsubaki began to blush.

"Tsubaki are you okay? Your face seems rather red," Eileen spoke with a worried voice.

"Everything is alright, it's just a little warm here," Azusa explained in order to save Tsubaki.

"Forget that, it's time to give out the remaining rewards," Hikaru interrupted, "Let us get on to the point. Red Team, you luckily got here first, so you will be given four bows. Blue Team again in second will receive three bows and unfortunately, the Green Team will have none since they came last." In the end, each team was given a bag to hold their bows in. A/N We are still wondering what it is for? I know. Pfft, of course I do, I'm the creator.

"Whaat, that's not even a little fair," Wataru started to pout like Tsubaki.

"Wataru, it is fair, we came in last. Either way, you won't get to participate in the last round. You also need to work on your grammar too. I must talk to your teacher," Masaomi reassured Wataru.

"Ehhh! I want to be in the last round and I don't like grammar!"

"Wataru, it will be your bedtime before we even start, so you will go to bed, alright?" Masaomi made sure his voice was stern.

In his head…

Well played Good Masaomi. I know Child Masaomi, I am good. Don't act so stubborn Good Masaomi. Hey Bad Masaomi, as an elder that isn't very nice. So what old Masaomi. Bad Masaomi, you need to show some manners. Yeah, Bad Masaomi. Child Masaomi, you will never understand what it is like to be older, after all, you will always be the young side of Masaomi. When will I be older Masaomi Good Masaomi? Your time will come, even if Masaomi is in his thirties, he is still a child. We all of course gladly agree with you. That is right since I am the leader.

You know, we really need Wataru to work on his grammar over the summer right Good Masaomi? That is a very great idea Old Masaomi. Of course, I am the wise one.

End…

* * *

"Yes onii-chan."

"Good," Masaomi patted Wataru on the head, "I'll take you to mother."

"You mean at their honeymoon?"

"I thought they were occupied with being newly-weds?"

"Well, there is no other way. We can't leave Wataru at home and our parents want Louis to enjoy his birthday.

"That's true, there is no other way. We will just have to give them an apology video," Louis recommended.

"Yes, a perfect idea, for now, I will drop Wataru off and come back."

Masaomi left with Wataru. Hikaru used this chance to explain the rules, " Right now, I will explain the rules."

"What about Masaomi?"

"It's alright, I'll tell him later. Why don't we continue.

Since Wataru was gone, it made all of the teams even.

First of all. we are playing the game hide and seek. This time it is way more complicated, not the way we play as kids. Red Team very fortunately won, so they get to seek the rest of the people. The Green Team and the Blue Team will have to team up. You guys will all be sent to a room. Remember to check your phones."

The Green and Blue Teams both were placed in one spot. They were inside a videogame company not at the Running Man amusement park any more. At the sight of the building, it made Eileen freeze. Someone put their hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Eileen turned around, it was Natsume, "It's just that I made a deal with this company a while ago."

"This is my company I am working for."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I thought it would be too troublesome if you knew. And I thought the CEO would tell the whole company about his deal with me since I do manage character designs. I guess it isn't a big deal in your company.

The two spoke on the way to the building.

"I see why the building would be open after hours. You must have asked them to keep the building open just for Louis's birthday." Eileen smiled after she spoke her words.

"That's right." Natsume gave a slight smile back.

"You actually smile? I have never seen you smile in my whole life."

"You just never see me when I'm like that."

"Are you sure, I have seen you since when?"

"Since now."

"Idiot, I mean before you met me this year. I meant before when we were children."

"That was when I was probably an idiot teenager. I guess you still think I am."

"Maybe."

* * *

With Futo and Tsubaki…

"Tsubaki, do you see those two. Natsume is definitely a flirt. Can't you see?" Futo whispered to his older brother, "Aren't you a little bit jelly of your twin?"

"Pfft. Jealous? I have known him way longer than you have. He wouldn't flirt with his sister when he knows that she has went through you guys before. Yeah I know it all, it's pretty obvious. I even see pictures."

"Since when did you see those. I thought that Hikaru hid those away and never brought them back out. Why now?"

"Hikaru wants drama to happen. It's like he knows what is going to happen next."

"Yeah."

"I remember that when almost everyone liked Ema, Hikaru expected it to happen, he even had a list."

"Futo-chan, I think this the first time we agreed on something."

"Don't call me Futo-chan."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

Later, the Green Team and the Blue Team in room 55…

"Okay, we have to work together in order to win," Louis spoke up.

"Louis is right," Kaname brought up.

Eileen raised her hand up as if she was a highschool student again, "Excuse me, but can my teammates and I speak for a moment. I would like to tell them something."

"Sure," Kaname motioned them to go ahead.

Team Blue gathered in a circle, "Hey guys, I have a great idea."

The team whispered for a while, then all of the sudden, Masaomi's phone beeped, "It's a message. It's from Hikaru. It says:

Hello everyone! I want each team to open the bag. Inside you see that there is an ipod connected to a arm strap. Remember you guys all have the same mission, it is to collect the puzzle pieces. If you hear a bell ringing, it will probably be the chasing team. At the 9th floor or jail, you will put together the puzzle pieces. If the chasing team ousts you all before you can put the pieces together, you will all lose. Leave the room at 9:00 and have fun!

P.S About the bows, just hide them in the building. make sure they aren't seen. Also, people are videotaping you.

* * *

Masaomi continued, "That is what it says, nine is in ten minutes. We should all leave by then."

"Alright," everyone said.

"Why did we have to change clothes?" Natsume wondered. All were wearing formal clothing, but were all wearing running shoes. They did need some way to run. Every single suit was almost the exactly same from Miwa-san's wedding.

Masaomi wore a black suit, the buttons were green. The jacket had a coat tail and his shirt in the inside was white. He wore his stethoscope in place of a tie. At the back of the piece of metal that is supposed to placed at the heart there a piece of velcro.

Ukyo was given something similar to his everyday suit that he wears to his cases at court, but his suit buttons were burgandy. On his handkerchief inside his pocket, there was a piece of velcro at the top.

Tsubaki on the other hand, too had a black suit and the same with Azusa and Natsume. The only difference was that Tsubaki had magenta buttons, the shirt was black and wore a magenta studded belt. If you look closely, at the back of his belt there was velcro.

Azusa had violet buttons, a violet shirt, and had a chain hanging from the back to the front on his pants. At the back of the pants where the chain ends, there is a piece of velcro.

Natsume had turquoise buttons, a turquoise shirt and was required to wear his company name tag with a piece of velcro on it.

All three wore long ties.

Louis wore a gray suit, he didn't wear a long or a bow tie, but a something like a boy scouts handkerchief, but is was the color blue. The crest holding the handkerchief together had a piece of velcro on it.

Lastly, Eileen didn't wear her dress she wore earlier, since it seems to elegant to wear. Instead she wore a short cream colored dress. It had spaghetti straps. At the waist, there was a cream colored bow, it was almost wide enough to cover the waistline. At the middle of the bow, there was a piece of velcro.

A/N Here is the website for the dress. I suggest you search this up, so you know what I am imagining.

pin/82261130663436958/

* * *

The Red Team…

"Hey, we got a text from Hikaru," Kaname announced, "It is the rule for the Hide and Seek game. It says.."

Congrats, you guys are the Chasing Team since you won the last challenge. You will wear bells on your shoes, they are found in the bag with the bows. You will seek all of the hiding team and oust them all. If you don't you lose. On the hiding teams biceps, will be ipods, they will play at random times. That means once in a while, you may be able to hear a song. Good luck!

P.S Remember that there are people who videotaping you. Did you know that I am posting our special day on my special website! Isn't that exciting?

* * *

"Why should we wear these clothes?" Futo looked down at his clothes again.

"Yeah," the rest agreed. As like the other team, the Red Team too wore their outfits from the wedding, except there were no piece of velcro.

* * *

On the 45th floor in the control room…

Hikaru was looking at all the cameras as if he was the king, (Someone was videotaping him.) "Let the games begin," he said as he pressed the red button.

Through the speakers in every room, everyone could hear Hikaru, "Let the games begin." That same line resonated throughout the whole building. Let the games begin!


	7. Chapter 6

When you read this story, please listen to Infinite's Destiny for effect. Please replay it over and over. This is just a suggestion, but it will make you more immersed in my story. Enjoy!

* * *

Info on each character:

Name: Masaomi

Specialty: Being hidden without even knowing

Weakness: Can't fight back well with his younger siblings

Name: Ukyo

Specialty: Makes up the best tactics for offense and defense

Weakness: Doesn't know how to hide properly

Name: Kaname

Specialty: Bribery

Weakness: Girls of course

Name: Tsubaki

Specialty: Getting away from group attacks or a solo attacks

Weakness: Can't fight with Azusa and Ema (He thinks she can't handle it.)

Name: Azusa

Specialty: Can swiftly get away with ripping off nametags and can attach items onto people without them knowing

Weakness: Tsubaki will know if Azusa is present

Name: Natsume

Specialty: Always knows the area inside out

Weakness: Has bad sight in finding items

Name: Louis

Specialty: Can calmly run away from the opposing team

Weakness:

Name: Subaru

Specialty: Can eliminate

Weakness: Has a hard time eliminating people that he care for. He feels that he is betraying them.

Name: Iori

Specialty: Scans the room with accuracy and knows where to hide

Weakness: Can't fight people off at all

Name: Eileen

Specialty: Is basically good at everything, but there is always someone better

Weakness: Does not like jump-scares, so the game is frightening when she is by herself

Name: Yusuke

Specialty: Has excellent stamina

Weakness: Only has a short sprint run, then starts to get slow

Name: Futo

Specialty: The best at finding items needed for the challenge

Weakness: Gets distracted too easily

Name: Ema

Specialty: Can get away from people because she is too kind to be caught

Weakness: Is caught too often

* * *

"Let the games begin!" If you saw Hikaru before the games begin, you could see him smirk, "Hehe, this is going to be a memorable year."

From the speakers, you could hear an air horn blare its sound. Inside the work building, there were about two horns per floor, so it could be heard throughout the. Once everybody heard the alarm, they all turned dead serious, "I'm ready."

Eileen gathered the whole group together, "Okay we will all split up. If you really want to, you can go solo by yourself."

"Great idea," Tsubaki put his arm around Eileen's shoulder "We all should split up in couple pairs."

"Sure, if that's what you want," Eileen put a disgusted look on her face since Tsubaki put his arm around her.

"Then you should go with me," Azusa suggested.

Natsume shook his head and blushed, "It's obvious that you should go with me instead, I know this place better than anyone else."

"I think I am the most suitable,"Masaomi surprisingly announced, "I am the oldest."

Ukyo smiled at everyone, "How "bout we let Eileen decide?"

"Great because I know Eileen will choose me."

"Tsubaki, since you said that, I am not going to choose you," a few minutes later passed, "I want to go with Iori and Louis." Eileen grabbed Iori's hand and ran. Louis laughed following them behind, "Wait for me."

"Ehhh, that's not fair."

"It is," Azusa linked his arm with Tsubaki and Ukyo, "You two are going with me."

"Azusaaa, I want to go with someone else."

"That's too bad."

"Ukyo nii-san, you're doing it too."

The three left Masaomi and Natsume alone, "I guess we are going to have to go together, it's the only way we can survive."

Natsume looked at his older brother, "Or we could split up."

"What if we get surrounded though, one of us can escape if the other is the sacrifice."

"Splitting up is a better way of getting all of the puzzle pieces."

"Do you really want us to split up?

"I don't really care,"

"-But you're supposed to be a nice younger brother who always loves his older brothers ideas."

"That reminds me of younger Subaru."

"You're right, we should just split up."

"Thank you, see you later Masaomi-nii."

"Yeah, yeah, do what you want."

* * *

_In Masaomi, mind time!_

"_Do you guys know what the velcro is for. I have no idea."_

"_Who cares, Young Masaomi. Though tut, tut, Good Masaomi, you never know how to be hard on any of your siblings. This is the reason why none of them have grown tough at all."_

"_Not all of us have to be solid Old Masaomi."_

"_Child Masaomi, he's right, you are also not tough and you are too soft-hearted."_

"_Bad Masaomi that is not the right way to be a role model to the youth. You must set an example, people will respect you in that way."_

Masaomi stayed like this for a while, thinking to himself. He didn't pay attention to the game at all. Fortunately, he sat in a dark corner all by himself. Nobody would notice him. Why don't we wait and see about what happens to this poor guy.

* * *

Red Team

"So the bows have velcro on it, we need to put it on someone, that's the only way we can do it," Subaru told his team.

Kaname nodded, "Very smart my little brother."

"If that's all we have to do," smirked Futo, "then why don't we start?"

Yusuke smiled creepily, "Yeah, we all should find one person and eliminate them in that strategy."

"Or maybe we can sneak up on them."

"Um, how many bows do we have," Ema couldn't help but ask.

"We should have five, but the rest must be hidden with other team," Yusuke put his hand on his hips.

"I think these bows are supposed to eliminate them," Subaru suggested.

"How do you know if you are correct? You could be wrong."

"I will take my chances."

"If we lose this game because of you all of my fans will be upset."

"Right now all we have to do is our best."

"Lets beat these other two teams."

"Yeah!"

As if they were a fox, the Red Team snuck into the darkness to catch their prey.

* * *

With Eileen, Tsubaki, Lousi and Iori…

"Tsubaki, how come you keep following us?"

"Louis nii-san, I lost Azusa and Ukyo nii-san."

"You are a lost cause," Iori continued to keep walking down the hallway of the first floor. Louis smiled and laughed lightly

"Okay, I know that there is four floors, there should be about two or three pieces per level," Eileen shared her idea with her group.

Tsubaki looked at her in amazement, "How did you know that?"

"We passed by a map on while we were walking," Louis spoke up from behind.

"Tsubaki, you were distracted at looking at the scenery."

"Wasn't the landscape pretty though?"

"I thought it was nice. What do you think Iori?"

"I like it. It reminds me of the flowers we grow at the residence. The flowers together look like a sunset."

Iori opened the door of an office quietly. The three went inside. In the room there were sections for each person who worked. All of the desks had a privacy board at the edges. A computer, keyboard, mouse, pencils, erasers, and a note pad are the necessities for daily work. The walls were a light beige and the floor was carpeted with a simple, solid navy blue. On the ceiling were horizontal shaped lights lined up and were all in order going across the wall. Nobody was ther for work hours have passed.

Eileen, Tsubaki, Louis, and Iori in different parts of the room in order to make the finding process faster, "You three look at the other two sections. I will search this area of the room. Remember we need to hurry because the Red Team is trying to oust us."

_Hmm, it should be here somewhere. I rummaged through three desks already. There is still no trace of any puzzle piece. There are more pencils, pens and even more note pads for writing. There is a board w-wait a second… a board? A brown board has our family symbol on it, the sun of blue and pink. Is this an illusion?_

Suspicious, Eileen, in rushed movements, grabbed the boar. It wasn't a dream. On the other side was one half of Ukyo's face. He was smiling and was wearing a suit. The background seemed if the area was outside in a garden. Just by looking at the background and facial expression, Eileen knew that this must have been a happy moment for the family.

"Iori, Louis, Tsubaki, I found a puzzle piece. We need to hurry up and get out of here-"

The strap with the ipod started to play, "Cause you're my destiny oh-," the loud bursting music started to play.

"What is happening!?" Tsubaki jumped at the sudden outburst of music.

Iori grabbed Eileen's hand and ran, "Eileen, remember, in Hikaru nii-san's letter, it said that music will play and it will reveal our hiding spots."

"We need to get out of here, fast." The two calm brothers grabbed Eileen's hands and ran out from the room and to the second floor through the emergency stairway.

"-But we left Tsubaki behind."

"It's alright, he can handle it himself."

Eileen looked back to check Tsubaki one more time, but it was too late of course.

* * *

Red Team…

"Cause you're my destiny oh-,"

"Guys follow the sound, we are going to corner them," Subaru whispered to his teammates-"

"Alright captain," sneakily, Futo went around the corner by himself. He faced the camera and put his finger to his lips as in a sign to be quiet. The sound of the music became louder and louder. Futo looked back at his VJ and beckoned him to move closer to the wall.

Futo reached the office door that contained the music and it seemed as if his teammates were already inside. The door was opened and inside was nobody. The pop star was just about to leave when he heard a loud thump in the room. A smile appeared onto his face and he looked back to the camera again. He mouthed _He's in here._ Slowly, Futo went through the door and quietly tiptoed in the room. Searching the office room was tough, there were many desks that, but Futo knew that someone was in this room.

With a motivation, Futo kept to his decision and finally finished his expedition of the first section of desks. Futo started to tip toe to the other side of the room because his patience was wearing out. By coincidence, Futo saw a fancy shoe sticking out from under the desk. He thought, _Hpmh, that is Tsubaki's shoe. You can tell. The tip of the shoe is slightly more pointed than the rest of the brother's shoes; his is not a black, but a dark navy blue. It is made from leather, specifically the hide of a cow. Gosh, onii-chan, you wear this shoe so much that I can tell what the color of the shoe is or what material it is made from. It is obvious that is you._

"Tsubaki-nii, it is obvious that this shoe is yours," Futo couldn't help, but have a smile on his face. His brother was easy to find. Not only that, but he could tell what type of shoe he wears.

A soft, but strong figure came out from its hiding spot, "I see that you have noticed that I was being a bit careless. Though you are young and strong, I am older and stronger, I can get past you."

"Let us see about that."

Tsubaki stuck his tongue at his younger brother, "Sure, do what you want."

Once the two were outside, they were in a ready stance as if they were about to start a real fight. First, Futo grabbed Tsubaki's hands, so he wouldn't escape. The two smiled at each other for the first time. They weren't laughing at each other, but they were smiling with each other. Tsubaki and Futo were smiling with other each other as if they both loved each other as brothers. It seems as if they too grown up to forget about their childish past. Memories at the time were great.

With swift actions, Tsubaki let go of Futo's hands and decided to roam free around in the hallway. At first Tsubaki ran to the left and went forward and Futo followed his directions. Then Tsubaki went right, Futo followed, but it was a fake. Suddenly, Futo could only see his onii-chan running past him and getting away, "Haha, see you later bro!"

Futo turned back and frowned, "There is no use in running. You will only get caught again."

With just Natsume and a few others…

As unnoticeable as possible, Natsume strode down the hallway and he passed a unique potted plant. It had a sign attached to it and it had the sun symbol on it. Unfortunately, Natsume didn't notice the fault.

Natsume entered in one of his office meeting rooms by coincidence and is looking for one of the 15 puzzle pieces. The room was wide for a meeting room, but the view to the outside was simply perfect. It had a great view of the city. While Natsume had the time to enjoy the scenery, he was also scanning every chair. He checked under it on top and on the side, "Where is this puzzle piece?"

At last, Natsume gave up on his search in the meeting room and he exited the room and outside was Ukyo and Azusa, "Did you guys find any puzzle pieces. They are really hard to find. I just checked this room, so two don't have to look in there."

Ukyo straightened his glasses, while Azusa sighed, "Azusa and I have already found two of fifteen pieces, that means there are thirteen left. We will check the room again just in case."

"Alright, it's your choice."

Right when Azusa entered the room and turned around, he squatted to the ground and laughed with himself. Ukyo didn't get what was going on until he looked at the doorway Natsume just exited. It had the puzzle piece on the label next to the door. Both laughed with themselves. Natsume just couldn't see anything.

* * *

With Masaomi…

_Bad Masaomi, you can't always think bad of others, we have to set an example. Remember that. You can't tell me what to do Good Masaomi, I trust nobody, but myself. You two cut it out; I am trying to share a cup of tea with Young Masaomi. All Masaomi kinds, I need your attention, even Young Masaomi. It's Sporty Masaomi. That's right Good Masaomi. I am going to bring out the competitive side of Masaomi and we are going to win this race. Sporty Masaomi, I thought we shut you inside in the left chamber of the brain of imagination. That sucks for you Bad Masaomi. Sporty Masaomi, you are going to hurt someone for sure, this is why we left you in the left chamber brain of imagination. Well, while you guys figure out how to stop me again I am going to hunt for some puzzle pieces. Guys get your act together; we are all going to search for-_

"Masaomi, what are you doing here?"

Masaomi's thoughts were interrupted and he looked up to see who was the owner of the voice.

It was half of Team Red already surrounding the Masaomi who was sitting like a duck.

"Oh my, I didn't see you guys sitting there," Masaomi stood up with a shocked expression on his face.

"Masaomi we thought that you would be one of the hardest to catch," Kaname looked at his brother a disappointing expression.

"I guess I got carried away with thinking of a plan."

Subaru was at the back of the pack just in case if Masaomi were to escape the barricade of Kaname, Yusuke, and Ema. On the other hand, Futo was not present. He decided to catch others on his own.

Before Masaomi had the chance to escape, Kaname had already grabbed him. Ema had a bow in her hand. It was solid white. If he were a girl, he would definitely wear that accessory. _Where did they find this bow? It was just like the one Wataru found during the maze, but it isn't the same color. Wait a sec-_

Masaomi spotted the velcro on the side Ema was facing outwards. That was when he noticed that there was a piece of velcro on his stethoscope. Why didn't he think about that in the first place? Kaname had Masaomi in a tight hold and he couldn't get away.

_They are going to attach the bow to my stethoscope. I have to protect it._

Masaomi tried to pull his hand from Kaname twice, but it didn't work. The third time didn't work either. That's when Masaomi's competitive side came out. He ripped his hand out of Kaname's grip and did the same with his other.

"M-Masaomi?" Kaname was in sheer surprise. His brother has never been so competitive before, not since at least grade school. All of his life Kaname knew his brother would let him win during any types of games. This type of personality was crazy different. It was as if it he was a split personality.

After Masaomi got out of his younger brother's grip, Ema smiled, "I did it." The eldest son of the Asahina family let his face drop towards his stomach. He saw a green bow attached to his stethoscope and immediately his competitive side was trapped. He awkwardly stood in his place.

The speak made a sound, "Ding, dong, ding, Masaomi out, Masaomi out."

* * *

With Eileen, Iori, and Louis…

"Masaomi out, Masaomi out."

Eileen looked at the other two. They were in a hiding spot. She looked at them with wide eyes and an open mouth. It was an expression of surprise. Louis was surprised as well. Iori had on his straight face and was quiet as a mouse to keep their location hidden.

* * *

With Futo…

"Masaomi out, Masaomi out."

Immediately, Futo had his eyebrow raised, he was confused. His team ousted someone without him. Futo sighed with frustration. If only he had caught Tsubaki then he would have been the first of the Asahina family to catch someone by himself.

The pop star figured out that he was able to oust anyone he wanted because he has been collecting all types of colored bows. They were dark blue, violet, lavender, and gray. He made a frown and an evil smirk, "They are going to pay right?"

* * *

I thank you for reading this fanfic and I appreciate it, really. Recently, I was watching a Korean Drama. It is called Dream High. It has IU, Taecyeon and Wooyoung of 2PM, Park Jin-young, and Kim Soo-Hyun. Sigh, Kim Soo-Hyun was on Running man. The episode was one of the funniest I have watched. Apologize for the super late update and support me please!


	8. Chapter 7

I must apologize that I have not been writing. Like all of my other chapters, I take too long. I have changed 15 puzzle pieces to six. It is so I can wrap up this battle or this special event. I want to move along the story. I figured out Louis weakness. It is not being aware of his surroundings. Many people are going to be wiped out. Add in ideas of what you would like me to do. For example, a running man theme. I have run out of ideas. Please give me support!

* * *

"They are going to pay right?"

In Futo's hands held four bows he had found all by himself and he figured out the trick to using them. He was going to make sure his team regret what they said. As if he was having a flashback, Futo knew who wore the clothes that was same as the bows he retrieved. Kaname, Lavender. Dark blue, Subaru. Gray, Iori. And violet, Azusa.

Coincidentally, on the way to the second floor he saw two men in black carry Masaomi away. They were holding him tightly, and one man put his hand over Futo's nii-san's mouth. Futo didn't stop to wave, he passed his brother. He didn't even say hello, Futo had a mission to complete.

* * *

With Eileen, Louis, and Iori…

"Kaname, Asahina out! Subaru, Asahina out!" The speakers blared out the names.

Iori looked at his surroundings, before he spoke. The three were in a hallway. He was getting very cautious about who was around. Eileen and Louis were still there with him.

Out of panic Eileen started to speak in English, "Are we going to be alright. Oh my, oh my gosh. You know I get scared easily!"

"Elieen calm down," Louis put his hand on Eileen's shoulder in order for her to calm down.

Iori stood in front of her, "Breath in, breath out."  
Eileen followed her brother's instructions, "Alright, I am fine now," she whispered.

The trio went into a secretaries office and with worry they continued to look for the puzzle pieces.

* * *

With Kaname…

Why did my team member oust me? I did nothing against them? W-Wait a second, we were allowed to oust ourselves and our team. I thought it was just for the hiding team.

Kaname remembered that Futo was acting suspicious when he reunited with him. He even had his bag clutched tightly in his hand! How did I not notice?

Flashback..

"Oi, Futo, where have you been?" Kaname waved while he walked towards his younger brother.

"I was only trying to find some bows. You know like we did before," Futo gave a mischievous, but nervous laugh.

"Why don't we try to find more together?"

"Yeah, sure."

That was when Kaname turned his back on Futo leading the way.

Immediately, Futo stepped in front of Kaname and pressed a lavender bow against his tie.

"Why did you do that?"

The men in black quickly appeared and dragged him away. That was when Subaru showed up, "Futo what happened?"

"The other team had a strange-looking bow and attached it to Kaname's tie. I don't why he got ousted. I thought it was impossible," Futo fibbed.

"We must find the rest, before we get ousted as well."  
Futo gave a laugh, "Like I am going to let you do that."  
Before Subaru could even react, Futo had already stuck the bow onto Subaru's collar. The black men appeared and took him away. That left Futo alone.

"Hehe. Hahaha!" Futo had never felt so alive, "That should be enough."

Flashback End…

* * *

"It's too late to warn the others."  
With Azusa...

Azusa sighed really loud and he looked at the camera. He was still in the office where he had met Natsume, "Why did the ipod have to play. I have lost Ukyo nii-san and Tsubaki."

Carefully, he checked the atmosphere, to see if any of the Red Team was around. He arose from his hiding and heard his bag drop, but he picked it up. Inside were three puzzle pieces, they only needed three more to go. Two he found with Ukyo nii-san and one that Natsume couldn't see. Azusa felt safe and assured that he could go outside, thought once he exited the door, he saw Futo.

Once the two brothers faced each other, none spoke. Azusa took this chance and he slowly turned around and ran fast down the hall. Futo knowing that he had Azusa's bow, followed him as if he were mirror. Azusa reached the elevator and Futo was still far away. He frantically pressed the buttons rapidly. When the doors opened. There stood Ema and Yusuke.

Out of knowledge, Yusuke grabbed his older brother's left arm and Ema grabbed his right. Futo caught up, "We caught you Azusa-nii." Futo gave Azusa a hug which made Yusuke and Ema surprised.

"Curse you," Azusa frowned.

"Only playing a game," Futo smiled once he let go of Azusa.  
When Yusuke faced down, he saw a bow on Azusa's hanging chain. He smiled, "I guess you're out."

"Sorry Azusa," Ema apologized.

Azusa immediately blushed, "I-It's fine."

"Azusa, Asahina out! Azusa, Asahina out!" Same as before, Futo saw his brother being taken away by men in black. He brushed his hair out of his face and left his two older siblings. Yusuke called out to him, but he continued on.

* * *

At the jail (Tee-hee.)…

At the jail was all the people Futo caught and Masaomi. Kaname and Subaru felt betrayed. They did not know that they could be out by their own teammates. Betrayal hurt.

On the other hand, Masaomi and Azusa just wanted to get back in the game. Especially Masaomi, he was out first, disappointingly. All he did was sit in a corner. As the oldest, he thought that he should always think about what is right and what is wrong.

A frame with no picture was placed on the wall after the first prisoner was brought. It was a simple black modern frame. The picture frame was for the puzzle pieces they were to find. For now, the filling of the frame was black.

The jail was taking place on the first floor near two elevators. At the middle was a green and blue column. Around it were cushioned chairs. At the sides of the room were normal brown, wooden, cushioned chairs. It was quite comfortable, but all felt that they needed to do something.

* * *

With Iori, Louis, and Eileen...

"Okay the only people left are us three, Ukyo, and Natsume," Iori stated.

Eileen started to panic and babble in English, "We are getting eliminated one by one! What are we going to do Iori? What are we going to do Louis?"

"Calm down. All we need to do is keep a low profile. If we don't speak to loud or attract attention, nothing bad will happen."  
"Okay, we just need to be quiet," Eileen spoke in Japanese again.

The three were walking down the hallway and at the end. There was a corner and the hallway had its path changed to the left, "Just to be on the safe side I'll go first."

"Iori it will be too dangerous."

"EIleen is right. You can't sacrifice yourself!"

"This is the only way we can get around faster."

"Now that we have said all of these embarrassing words I feel a bit ridiculous."

"M-Me too."

"I'll go on ahead." With those words, Iori turned left and Louis and Eileen were left behind.

"Louis we think alike more than I thought. I mean we both haven't seen each other in a long time."

Suddenly, they heard Iori yelp in surprise, "L-Louis, Elieen run! They are here!"

Louis did not need another word, he immediately took his sister's hand and ran off. The two twins knew that Iori would be ousted as they heard him grunting. Imaging Iori resisting was a horrific sight.

The people who eliminated Iori was Yusuke. Ema and Futo were not with him because they were planning on cornering them at their exit. As their plan was going into place Eileen and Louis found them before they could get to the emergency exit. It was Ema and Futo, "Look here, I found our two twin siblings. We finally get to catch you. Lets make Louis out first."

Unfortunately, their plan did not go in order. EIleen stood in front of Louis. Futo changed his mind as Yusuke caught up with them. The idol grabbed Eileen's wrist. She tried to rip her wrist out of his grip, but it didn't work. It made Eileen chuckle, "You certainly are strong Futo."

"I obviously did if you didn't know. After all those years you were gone-," Eileen forced her wrist to go near her face which made Futo do the same, "Oi, you will ruin my wrist."

The younger brother faced down and saw a glare on Eileen's face, "Don't ever say that again. You don't know what I have been through," Eileen murmured, so the cameras wouldn't hear her. That was when she heard the speaker turn on and the voice of Hikaru. It was clear and demanding, "Eileen, Louis, Iori out, Eileen, Louis, Iori out."

Many bodyguards came and took the three away. Eileen's mouth was covered while Iori and Louis were silent. They were obedient. On the other hand, the people at the jail were definitely shocked. All of the older brothers could tell that Eileen was very strong. She could take care of herself. This left only six people in the game: Ukyo, Natsume, Yusuke, Ema, and Futo.

Iori, Louis, and EIleen were brought to the jail. They saw the same frame, but it was half way full. Azusa had the three puzzle pieces he found put inside. Once the three were free from the grip of the bodyguards, Eileen opened up her bag that was always resting upon her soldiers. She took out one puzzle piece that she found before the ipods played, "I have one more puzzle piece," Eileen pressed it to the backing of the frame, "We have four in all and we only need to more. It's up to Natsume, Ukyo and Tsubaki."

"I see all is going well," Hikaru flipped his hair when he saw six of siblings ousted, "Well, now this is going to be aired on our family website and I will have to convince Futo to put this on his fan website."

The red-haired man Hikaru flipped his hair once more, since he knew he was vain, "I never knew that I could find my very own family interesting." He smiled, no he smirked with joy. This is funny isn't it? All these conflicts are to my personal liking. Now it is time to put this show on live. Three… Two… One… Start… We are on air!  
Natsume, Ukyo, Tsubaki, Futo, Ema, and Yusuke were the only ones left playing. Before long, Ukyo was out from the sudden playing of iPods once and for all. The Red Team collected or have stolen bows to oust the rest. Ema and Yusuke found out what the bows were for and how to use them, "One person down, two more to go," Futo did his signature smirk to the camera.

His smirk-like smile melt the hearts of every fangirl, but not Ema or Eileen. They knew him too well already, so both weren't going to fall for this trick.

* * *

With Tsubaki..

The silver-haired man faced the camera, "Being the last two is too hard! Now I wish that Futo ousted me already. I was texted that there are only two puzzle pieces by teammates that are in jail." Tsubaki faced his phone to the camera for the viewers to see.

"I have to find Natsume first. VJ I trust that you have great hiding skills."

To find Natsume, Tsubaki checked all floors of the building and he finally found his fraternal twin on the third floor. Luckily, the iPod still hasn't played since Ukyo was out. This might out of the blue, but Hikaru is the one in charge of when the music played. He plays the music on a whim, which means all of these ousts are not a coincidence. All of these decisions were planned and led up to this point.

"Natsume you aren't very good at finding the puzzle pieces," the older brother teased, "Maybe you do need glasses."

"Tsubaki!"

"I was just joking bro."

"We should hurry up and find the pieces, before they find us."

"Right!"

With the remaining Red Team…

"We are almost finished. I can almost smell victory," Futo announced to his two teammates.

The red-head, for the first time agreed with his usually annoying little brother. Ema would of course know that all people have a good side, that is why she is referred as "saint-like." Now Yusuke knew that his sister was correct. Most of the times, all thirteen brothers wouldn't agree with her assumptions, but they knew that she was kind at heart.

"Definitely."

"From now on we shall be… Same-aged trio!"

"Futo, Yusuke, we must find the bows quickly."

"Right!"

The three scavenged the first floor, trying to find the rest of the family members. It had already been about and hour, all of their hearing and sight had been magnified. Even Ema knew what to do. When two were to be searching at the front of the pack, she would keep watch from behind.

On the third floor, the Same-aged trio decided to look for bows in an empty solo office. As if she was a robot, Ema automatically stayed cautious near the doorway, listening if the ipods were to play again. Yusuke manually scavenged all over the office, while Futo used his hawk-like eyes and they were attracted to an unusual bright green plant. There it is!

Futo carefully lifted the plant with ease. Underneath the fifth layer of leaf, he found a bright green bow, "Hey I found Natsume's bow."

"All we have to do is find-," Yusuke's voice was drowned out by the small sound of music, from the ipod.

"Cause' you're my destiny ohh." The ousted got louder and louder until Ema opened the door. She felt a gush of wind hissing at her face.

"It's them," Yusuke yelled. Yusuke all panic-like got up from the ground and followed Futo and Ema who were chasing the two fraternal twins.

With Tsubaki and Natsume…

"Oi, Natusme!"

"What do you want?"

Tsubaki made a stink face as he lifted a puzzle piece. It had the sun symbol on it, "Found one."

"Tsubaki, hurry, put it in the bag I have," Natsume began to jog down the hallway in search for the last puzzle piece.

"Running in a suit is such a pain!"

"You are just going to have to deal with it."

"Though, you won't find any puzzle piece when jogging around like that little bro."

Natsume had an annoyed expression, "Well, then what do you suggest?"

"How 'bout we scan every room instead? We can't be able to find anything if we look from the hall."

"Alright I'll go with your plan."

Finally, they found the last piece, "Natusme found it."

"Hurry we need to go-," the music started to play.

"Natsume shouldn't we hide?"

We are going to have to take a risk?"

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Trust me. Tsubaki sprinted down the hallway following his younger brother, knowing that the jail was at the first floor.  
Altogether now! (Reminds me of Tim Burton's Alice and Wonderland.)

"Get them," Futo screamed, he closely followed behind. Ema was trying to keep up and Yusuke, excitement was being pumped throughout his whole body. Like all those other times in P.E class, Yusuke felt as if something had burst inside of him, like a boost form a video game. Immediately, he had gained on Tsubaki, but not Natsume. They only had Natsume's bow, which meant, they needed to capture him.

After running for a short amount of time, Natsume could see the sight of the jail, the rest of his family sat gathered there. All he needed to do was to press the two last puzzle pieces onto the half-full frame. Once his family saw him, the rest began started acting restless.

Too much was happening at once, the ipods were still playing, the family was noisy, Yusuke had caught up to Natsume about to grab his coat, but Futo had the bow in his bag. Tsubaki was trying to stop Yusuke. All of the sudden, Yusuke pounced on his older brother, he had Natsume trapped under his body, "Tsubaki, take the bag!"

Tsubaki took action, he didn't need to reply. Unfortunately, the Red Team did not have Tsubaki's bow and at the moment are occupied with trying to oust Natsume.

Futo opened his bag frantically, but his hands wouldn't move as he pleased. After he finally handed off the bow to Yusuke, there was a cheer in the air, the other team had already won. He sighed and dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Yusuke and Tsubaki did the same. He faced the frame hanging on the wall. Messily placed was the puzzle pieces, all six of them.

Ding, dong, ding… The speakers turned on, "Congratulations to the Green and Blue Team, you have won the last battle."

Hikaru entered graciously into the room, "As I have said before, congratulations to the Green and Blue Team. Futo this is going to be posted on your fan website and on America's Google. I hope that you will all find your roles not regrettable. All of the footage from today are being sent to our parents."

Masaomi eyes shot up, "Did you set this all up just for our parents?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Eileen chuckled, she knew that Hikaru was always up to something.

"I guess this is it for today. Azusa, let's go home."  
Masoami clapped his hands as if his fourteen other siblings were children. CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP. He did it in a beat too. One, two, three, and four.

"We aren't children," Ukyo frowned in confusion.

Masaomi smiled toward his siblings like they were the most precious pieces of jewels, rhinestones, or gold, "It is time to go home, but it is already one in the morning. We must go in cars that or safe or we shall stay in a nearby hotel. It is your own choices."  
"Lets take a vote!" The siblings got rowdy again.

Kaname grinned," Masaomi should go around while everyone whispers him their choice. All were energetic and excited or thrilled. Masomi wants to stay at a hotel to be on the safe side, while Ukyo wanted to go home desperately. He had work the next day and he couldn't afford to have a day off. Kaname didn't care, so he chose to go home. Hikaru chose to stay at a hotel. Usually he refused to go home as a child, but not anymore. Tsubaki wanted to go home, Azusa too, and Natsume the same. I guess triplets think alike. Louis and Eileen thought the same. Subaru and the rest of the younger siblings, except Futo wanted to go home.

In the end, going home won by one point. They all separated into different cars. Two of the cars except the other two would have four people.

Car #1: Masaomi was the driver. He had Azusa, Subaru.

Car #2: Ukyo, of course, was the second chaperone. In his car were Natsume, Yusuke, and Ema.

Car#3: Kaname was the next driver. Louis and Iori were in his car.

That left Car #4: Hikaru drove with Tsubaki, Eileen, and Futo.

Car#4…

"Lets go, go!" Hikaru led his four other carmates. All of their hands, especially him, were full of luggage or any other sort of bag. Tsubaki wanted to stay in his suit, but Hikaru unfortunately told him that it would get wrinkled. Eileen wore a baggy t-shirt, with a black sweater over. She wore a gray pair of sweatpants. She had a blue bow headband to push back her hair in the car. Eileen did not want to risk getting any zits. Lastly, Futo decided to wear his uniform since he knew he might have to go to school tomorrow. Such a smart little boy.

Eileen sat in the middle, Tsubaki on her right and Futo on her left. Hikaru was definitely in the driver's seat. During their car ride, Eileen decided that she wanted to sleep, "Tsubaki, may I lean my head on your shoulders, I think I should go to sleep."

"Sure," Tsubaki scooted near her. Sluggishly Eileen laid her strawberry blond head leaning towards the right.

"What about me? I am a man," Futo decided to join all the cheesiness.

"EIleen asked me first."

"That doesn't mean she can't change her mind."

The girl yawned, "You guys can both barrow my shoulder if you want, but I really want to sleep."

"Great idea!" Tsubaki went ahead and placed his head on EIleen's shoulder. Futo slightly shy, took a slower pace, but never the less, he still slept.


	9. Chapter 8

This is a special Boys Over Flowers rip-off idea (or inspiration). It will probably only last about four chapters. I re-typed the first few chapters, so it could be written better. Recommend some ideas for the future. It will help a lot.

-PinkMocha1227

* * *

It was a long ride back home, thought, the drivers all had to stay awake. The moving car rocked the tired family members. By the time the Asahina family arrived home, it was already two in the morning. Even though all were tired, they can't be kept in a cold car, so the drivers had to wake them up. That chaperons or Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, and Hikaru. Waking up the sleepers wasn't going to be easy. Nobody is like Wataru were you can just carry them in, except maybe Ema. She is a different case.

Maybe a person would think, why not carry Eileen. Well, you can't carry her since she is a light sleeper. One shove and she will wake up and that is exactly what Hikaru did.

"Hmm?" Eileen woke with both of the most mischievous Asahina brother's on her shoulders.

"Eileen, it's two in morning," Hikaru smiled gently at his little sister, "You take Fuuto and I'll take Tsubaki." Eileen rubbed her eyes. Before Eileen could get from her seat, Hikaru already started to shake Tsubaki, "My little brother, time to wake up!" He vigorously kept tapping Tsubaki and he began to whine, "What do you want?"

"You have work in a few hours, go to bed in the house."

"Alright, Hika-nii." Tsubaki left the car. Hikaru followed him inside, which left Eileen with a sleeping Fuuto, "Fuuto, wake up."

"What?!" He sounded annoyed. She hit him, while her face (with eyes closed) faced upwards.

"Time to go inside, dear."

"Why did you call me that?"

"I only say this when I'm tired. I'm too nice at this point of day."

"I'll go up to my room if you sing me a song."

"Just get up."

"That means you will sing for me? Wait, what if you aren't good at singing."

"My neighbor in America sang at a club. They gave me a few pointers." Fuuto finally got up from his seat and Eileen exited the car as well that was parked in the complex. Immediately, but tiredly, Fuuto grabbed his sister's arms, "Hurry up, I want to go to bed before I work."

"I know you have work, but I have to go to college and work," Fuuto kept dragging Eileen along until they reached his room.

"C'mon, hurry."

"Just go to bed," Fuuto followed her orders and went under his cream colored bed sheets and blankets.

"Sing."

"That sounds like Ursula."

"Who's that?"

"I'll tell you later," she paused. "Okay, I'll start."

* * *

_Blackbird By: The Beatles... (Glee's Kurt version.)_

_Black bird singing in the dead of night._

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were always waiting for this moment to arise _

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were always waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

* * *

"Fuuto why aren't you going to sleep yet? You're eyes are droopy. You're are going to kill yourself."

"Why do you have to be, so annoying? Just let me be beca-"

"Goodnight, Fuuto."

"I wasn't finished," Eileen exited and closed the door of his room as well. Waiting outside the door was Louis. Out of habit, Eileen gave him a tight hug. Louis smiled and returned her warmth and the feeling of happiness.

"Why are you waiting for me?" Eileen couldn't help but grin. Louis had his hands held behind his back, "We have a surprise for you downstairs."

"Really, it's not even my real birthday anymore," Eileen placed her hand into her brothers'.

Louis led her to the elevator, down the stairs, and into the family room. There were all of her siblings she spent her childhood with: Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru, Tsubaki, Azusa, and Natusme. They were also the only people who were able to stay up due to the fact that the can't exactly grow anymore.

Their surprise made Eileen laugh, they had to throw a silent surprise party and they weren't even allowed to yell "surprise" similar to most unexpected parties.

"Thanks, guys. You really didn't have to," Eileen whispered.

"Nonsense," Azusa patted her on the back, "If we celebrate Louis's birthday, it only makes sense that we celebrate yours' too."

Masaomi did his usual fatherly look and gaze, Ukyo gave her a little congrats to Eileen's suprise, Hikaru gave her air kisses, Kaname winked, the triplets gave Eileen a group hug, while Louis presented his gift.

Inside was the most beautiful thing ever. It was not jewelry, nor was it a one hundred dollar gift card. In Louis's hands was an album. She looked through it with the siblings she currently was with. They were pictures of her past as well as the present. At the end, taped carefully was a DVD. On the next page, was another DVD

"That was from yesterday," Louis put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"It's a great gift. What about the second one?"

"You are going to have to find out by yourself."

_This day will always be in my memory._

* * *

The next day, or a few hours later…

Eileen's alarm clock beeped continuously once it struck seven in the morning. Eileen would groan once or twice, but her silent protests wouldn't keep the clock from stopping, and it didn't show any signs of turning off either.

Quickly, Eileen pulled dragged her bed covers and with a bit of a headache, she set her alarm switch to off. She opens her drawers near her door to put on some clothes. To tired to care, Eileen slips into a decent set of clothes. She doesn't have to worry about clothes because every single piece of clothes she owns was sponsored for her.

It started as Eileen asking Design free Co (A designer clothes company.) to borrow their designs for her video game making. Eileen and the company made an agreement. If she gains popularity from the game she was currently working on, they would get point ten of her profit. Similar to the rest of Eileen's products, her game was successful as well. She was to be interviewed. That was when the clothes company decided to sponsor her clothes.

Eileen decided to wear their clothes line. Both sides can keep a good relationship. It was still winter, so she still wore warm clothes. The rest of her clothes for the summer were still in boxes and the same for spring and fall.

Now she had to go to college. Similar to any other day, Eileen needed to wake up Yuusuke. After she put on her clothes she applied chapstick to her lips and ruffled her hair, "Now we are done," she spoke to herself. Eileen went to go brush her teeth in family restroom near the indoor balcony. Inside was Subaru about to shave, "Morning," Eileen spoke in English. Subaru nodded, and EIleen chuckled. First, in order to see better, she washed her face. Unlike others, she put toothpaste right away on her toothbrush. After she put water on it. Diligently she brushed her teeth well, the same time Subaru started to use his razor.

"You are such an adult now, Subaru."

"Mm Hm," Subaru replied.

"You are still, so cute," Eileen tiredly smile. She had toothpaste dripping down her chin.

"Your chin."

"What?"

"Toothpaste is dripping down your chin."

"Oh, thank you," Eileen patted his shoulder that was near her head, "I get it."

She went into the hallway and traveled down until she stopped at the door labeled Yuusuke. While yawning, she knocked once. No answer, then knocked twice. She heard Yuusuke yell, "Fuuto, I already know we have school! You don't have to remind me!"

"Yuusuke, it's Eileen," Eileen heard Yuuske feet start pacing. "Don't come in. Wait one sec."

"Alright."

After about a minute, Yuusuke opened the door. He had a peach tint on his ears and his hair laid astray… everywhere. When Yuuske opened the door, he seemed to be out of breath. Eileen took his hand immediately, "It's time to go off to school."

"I haven't even brushed my teeth, or took a shower."

"Then hurry up," Eileen said in a smooth voice. Yuusuke started to jog around the house like he always does first thing in the morning.  
Eileen already was downstairs making her and Yuusuke's breakfast. Yuusuke finally gathered his schoolwork and made his way to the dining table.

"I have your breakfast, so don't you fret my little bro."

"Thanks. You are one of the greets siblings I could ask for."

"Hurry, alright."

Eileen finally sat on the couch where Louis was waiting for her or her hair. Carefully and delicately, Louis started to braid her hair into a waterfall braid. After that, layer by layer, he curled her hair. Once he was finished with his product, he took a picture of his adorable twin or that is what he thought, "You look so cute."

"Aww, thank you," Eileen gave her brother that was older by a minute a big bear hug. Of course, Louis did the same.

"Isn't that a little inappropriate," Futo criticize, "Hugging on of your siblings in such a way that coulees give a misunderstanding."

"Well, in America, it is definitely fine to hug your siblings. I don't know why Japanese can't be intimate, unless they are in a relationship. Wow, that sounded a bit racist."

"You have to be accustomed to where one stays."

"Watch me," Eileen looked at him. Tsubaki entered the room. Eileen planted a kiss on his cheek, "That is sibling affection. Come on, Yuuske, I am going to walk to school!"

Flustered Yuusuke followed his older sister out. Futo made an angry growl, "Why is she like that. It's so abnormal."

"It got pretty normal after five months when she started sixth grade," Masaomi gleefully stated while he ate. Wataru didn't know what was happening and Subaru silently laughed to himself. Tsubaki on the other hand, blushed despite the fact that Eileen was his sister.

Though Eileen is twenty-two, the same age as Louis, she is still in college. It technically wasn't her fault that she dropped out to start her job. Sure, she owned two companies, one in Europe, and one in America, but she never finished her education.

* * *

On the way to school…

Since Eileen still didn't know the way to school, she followed Yuusuke's lead. Both inhaled and exhaled the cold air in the atmosphere, silently walking to school that was about 20 minutes away. There were many school by the Asahina residence. Out of all of them, or Subaru's college was the best of the best and all majors are important. Subaru's college has all majors, but most focus or the school is mostly known for it's basketball program.

Finally, the two arrived at the school, "Lets hurry up and get to our class."

When Eileen and Yuusuke entered the classroom they both saw Tadashi waving to them both. They waved back. Eileen left those two alone and she went to join her new friend she made before the wedding, "Hi, Michael."

Eileen caught the attention of a foreign student, who also came from the U.S as well. He looked up from his book, Designs of the twenty first century. Michael swept his hair behind his ears, "Why, hello Eileen. It's so very nice to see you."

"I can see that you are reading a book on modern art."

"Yes, I happen to be making an effective color scheme for clothes design that catches the eyes of all. It is a class assignment"

"Are you going to do a shirt?"

"No, I am going to do a dress. Do you want to see the sketches?"

He showed Eileen a sketch of a white simple dress, but cute dress, it baby blu lace on the straps and at the hem. Michael showed her a maroon one too, "As you can see, if the girl is like you who has grey-blue eyes and bond hair, the maroon dress will work better beca-,"

"-Because contrasting colors," Eileen finished.

"You totally get me."

"Hehe. Class is going to start, but the school bell didn't ring, nor the clock, but the school sound system turned on. It started with a screech, then a voice, "Asahina, Yuuske, Please come to the office."

"What's happening?" Eileen followed her Michael.

"Because I am your senior I should tell you whats happening, but it's a annual event. It's supposed to be for the college freshmen."

Michael grabbed her hand and led her away from the rest, "Michael, where are we going? We are going to miss class." infinite heartbeat f

"I need to tell you something. Everyone knows that something is bound to happen at this point. Since the teacher wasn't in the hallway when we exited, they aren't going to come. Your brother was called earlier."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"It's about your brother."

"What is going to happen," Eileen asked worried in English, so none around could understand. Michael decided to continue their conversation in English, "Your brother is about to be targeted."

"By who!"

"On the day you were absent. Yuusuke had saved a girl from the wrath of EC3. The girl accidentally bumped into them."

"She at least apologized right?"

"Eileen you don't get it. This is a school for the elites. Some may not be rich, but they know how to strike fear into others."

"I still don't get it. People can't be that mean."

"It looks like I'll have to show you."

Michael had the two walk to the principals office. They waited for about ten minutes, until Yuusuke came out. He had a strained expression on his face. Then he noticed that Eileen and Michael were right in front of him, "Yuuske, what happened?"

"Nothing," Yuusuke shoved his hand into his uniform pockets. Eileen frowned with concern, "Tell me," she spoke stern and clear.

"It's nothing." The boy slid his feet against the floor as he went back to his classroom. This sparked Eileen's curiosity, so she was about to touch the doorknob, when Michael stopped her, "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"Michael, Yuusuke is my dear brother. He means a lot to me, so I must find out what is wrong, even if it leads to doing things behind his back."

Michael still kept his grip on Eileen's wrist, "Michael, please. I promise I will be careful."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Fine, I will leave you. Make sure nothing happens to you."

Eileen gives him a hug, for she knew that he only wanted her to be safe, but she wanted Yuusuke to be treated the same. Michael left her, and she was alone, knowing something bad will start. Trying to be a quiet as possible, but she immediately stopped. Out of consciousness, she smoothened out her clothes and hair. Then she felt her lips chapped and applied lip gloss. When she finally felt ready she opened the door, "Hello?"

Inside was not the principal, but three handsome men. One sat in the middle of three others. His hair was permed and he wore a black, faux fur coat, nice black pants, and nice matching shoes. The one to his right was a brown haired man. He wore nice simple clothing compared to the one in the middle, and he had photos if his family and much paper work on his desk. Left of the man in the middle was the most handsome out of all of them, his aura was very chic. He wore what looked like a thousand dollar suit, and at the roots of his hair was dyed a strawberry blond. The tips were platinum blonde. What a trio!

The man in the middle answered her, "Yes, how may I be of service, young lady."

"I would like to speak about my brother. The one who just came in."

"Oh, him."

"Yes."

"To cut it short, he messed the wrong people."

"You mean you?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" In order to give them respect, Eileen did not answer. The guy on the left put his hand on the other's shoulder, "Kaori, stop scaring her. She's pretty cute you know."

"That's not it Yukio. You are right, she's cute, but she's siblings with that guy. Isn't it disturbing Yasahiro?" The man on his right did not reply. He just kept silent while he read, but the man, Kaori, said it again, "What do you think?"

"It's obvious, you still need to answer her question."

"You're brother messed with us, so he needs to repay."

"I heard he was just helping a girl."

"Maybe, but she was in my way. As a wealthy person, you can't afford to have people in your way that waste your time."

As before, Eileen still didn't answer. That' when the guy on left, Yukio, voiced out his opinion, "We should make a deal. Kaori, lets discuss this, Yasahiro, you too."

The three gathered together with their backs facing Eileen. When the three came back to a decision, each sat down into their chairs, "In order for your brother's mistake to be forgiven, you shall repay by service."

"What kind of service?" Eileen began to straighten out her back to look proper."

"Just let us do some background research on you and we shall begin. Take it away, Yasahiro. You can come back later after school."

"Alright."

* * *

The rest of the day, Eileen was anxious for the whole day. She never spoke unless spoken too. It made Michael start worrying as well. Yuusuke did not notice, but when he was about to leave for home, Eileen stayed behind. Most of the time, Eileen was usually eager to get home, so she would have more time to spend with her family. This time it was a bit different.

"Eileen you coming with?" Yuusuke shouted across the room when it was time to leave.

"I have to talk to another teacher quickly," Eileen plastered on a fake smile in order to not be suspicious. Yuusuke began to question her, "You already have good grades."

"It's not about that Yuusuke. I want to ask the teacher if I can get more credits faster."

"Fine, smarty pants. I will see you later."

Eileen waved her hand at him, "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Similar to earlier that day, Eileen made her way towards the principal's office. As quietly as can be she, turned the door knob. Inside were still the three men. All were looking down at papers, which probably related to work. Eileen knocked on the door, and all faced her way. Kaori gave a strong, light grin, "I see you listened to what I said."

"I never break my word," Eileen stared back.

Yukio whispered to Kaori, and then Kaori opened his mouth once again, "We have a special plan for you. After our background search, we decided to promote video games in my family companies. I know you can help lead this new addition to our company."

"Sure, but under one condition."

"What?"

"I will only work at home. I have no time to be negotiating with you."

Finally, Yasahiro decided to look up from his book, "You do realize that we would have to Skype almost every night and we would have to exchange numbers."

"I don't want any of my family to know of this, so if you want to contact me do it near eight at night."

"It's a deal," Yukio smirked with delight, "Come here please."

Cautiously Eileen started to walk in the direction of his desk.

"No need to be shy, come here," Yukio repeated himself, but in a nicer tone, "Can you please give me your hand."

Eileen held out her hand with palms facing down and Yukio grabbed her wrist. He flipped her hand upwards, "What are you going to do?"

Yukio softly placed a folded piece of paper in her palms, "These are our number and Skype accounts. Can you please write yours on this notebook?"

Not replying, Eileen scribbled on the notebook with a pen given to her. Once she finished Yukio had his face looking up to her, "Thank you for you info. You can go." With those words, Eileen exited the room.

* * *

_My deal is sealed. I can't change it. They are some of the richest men in Japan. I must not let my family know about this. They get worked up about everything! Eileen calm down. Deep breathes, deep breathes! Just act normal, you did drama club in elementary school. You got this! Lets see how this goes…_

* * *

Unfortunately, the dialogue did not meet my expectations. In books, my favorite parts, of course, are when the author is being descriptive. Even more when they write about delicious foods. A special thanks to Nightwette23. Please share more ideas for holidays. You can obviously tell that I am running out of ideas. Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 9

I am sorry to those who think I am getting off track of the story. I appreciate your constructive criticism. The Running man theme was simply out of pleasure, but I promise Boys over Flowers theme will be important later. I wanted to mention it, so people will know that I got it from an already produced show. We have to give credit where it is due. Thank you! About the birthday, I will try to explain it. I simply forgot. I should probably go fix it...  
-PinkMocha1227

* * *

Several months had already passed, and Eileen grew much closer to her family than she thought she would and she didn't expect her to be as interactive as she is. The only reason she had come back to Japan was due to business. She only came back for the following reason, but she did have plenty of fun and thrilling experiences. Due to the fact that her family is very friendly, she was able to attend her mother and new father's wedding, celebrate Louis's birthday in person, and knows there is much more to come. Eileen is starting to get off track of her true mission. She is starting to lose her focus on her new project with the help of Yuusuke, but he doesn't even know.

Eileen's new deal made supposedly made her "vacation" harder. She would mostly Skype the mysterious men she recently made a compromise with. During the evening, when eating lunch with the family, Eileen would excuse herself early, so she could have her small conference. Though she told her family that she was going to have a meeting, they were all still curious. After excusing herself, she would quickly go to her room, close the door, and would stay inside for about an hour. It was as if she was couch potato staying inside her room watching anime. I-It's not like she did it as a child…

Sometimes Eileen would stay inside for the rest of the day, it never interfered during family events. Ec3 did promise it would not interrupt her daily life, except for during her lunches. They could not set meetings at night because who would want meetings that late? Sure, it's normal in the States, but currently, she lived in Japan. It makes the situation a bit more different. The meetings are just for video game creation ideas. Currently, the four are making an otome game. Romance, choosing paths, cheese and much more, yes much more! (A/N: Cheese or cheesiness.) Speaking of all ages, the family recently celebrated Fuuto's birthday. Yes, that means that it is the month of July.

Fuuto is now sixteen and is no longer a freshman, he is now a junior. Ema goes to Subaru's college and Yuusuke goes to a public college, while Eileen joined him. Since Fuuto is a junior he still has to cooperate in school festivals and activities. All was discussed during one dinner.

"Fuuto, this season's time for the school festival to introduce themselves to eighth graders, right?" Yuuske asked. Fuuto focused on his food for a moment, ate a piece of broccoli, than swallowed the food. He lifted his vision to Eileen and he winked, Eileen returned his face with a small smile. She laughed and everyone saw their little interaction, "Are you going to invite us when the festival comes around? I haven't been to one of those in a while."

"Yes, Fuuto you should tell us when the festival takes place, so we can go," Masaomi smiled.

"We should. It would be like the time when most of the family came to my monk festival," Kaname added in. Wataru gasped in excitement, "Will their be shaved ice? It was extremely delicious. Ema let me try all the flavors."

"Wataru, that is too much shaved ice."

"All of the flavors must have sprayed into one small bought portion." Eileen brought the idea up, it was normal in the states to do stuff like this. (Not trying to be racist. I am American as well.) Americans come up with many crazy ideas. Some similar to the shaved ice thoughts, though some may be more extreme. You may know what this means.

"Wow, that is-," Iori's frown. Then his eyes glowed, "-super smart. Who would have thought to mix all flavors than to get one cup per flavor! Such an idea."

His comment first started to worry those from around, but after it started to ease the tension. The whole family who rarely were all together often, laughed, found his comment rather funny, and went on with their conversation.

Turns out, Fuuto, did have a school festival coming up, before it was time to move onto his senior year. His class was to have a couples tournament, courtesy of the girls. Not like he cared though. He obviously wanted to find a way to turn his shifts into spending time with his older sister. Of course, he knew that Ema may not like him by her side, but he simply desired her. The fact that his whole family is also in the running for Ema, will make the situation ten times harder.

"The festival takes place in a couple of weeks," Futo announced, "The school asked me to sing as a special event when families come. Since you are all coming, I might take up the offer."

"That's great. I shall go write a memo to ask about the dates," Masaomi smiled and excused himself from the dinner table. The rest of the Asahina family continued their chat when Eileen got a phone call, "Oh, I am sorry. I am going to leave for a moment." Eileen stood up from her seat at the long table. Everyone, except two were eating a filling, yet satisfying dinner. Ukyo was prepared for this upcoming feast they would call a family dinner all day. While he was away working at his office, he created a list of what to prepare for dinner.

* * *

Phone call...

_"Miss Asahina, we must have a Skype meeting at once. We are not sure this layout will please the people of the video game society,"_ Eileen hears Kaori's voice ringing throughout her ears.

"I am in the middle of eating dinner with my family! We promised not to have meetings during the night."

_"Well…,"_ the voice began, _"We I don't want to intrude into your private life, and tell your family about your brother's problem."_

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

The same voice spoke again, _"Kaori, why don't we just give her a few more hours. This is so annoying!"_

"_Fine, Yukio. I always knew your laziness was not going to come in handy."_

"Why are both of you guys on the phone?"

"_Well, we both have to make sure that you don't skip out on our promise, right?_" The two spoke awkwardly

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me two more hours. I am hanging up." Eileen did not wait for them to say good-bye.

Phone call end...

* * *

Eileen again rejoined her family after she hung up her phone. Masaomi had already returned to the family dinner. The dessert was also brought out, "Did you guys gossip about me?" Eileen wanted to joke around.

"N-No we weren't," the family was slightly flustered.

"Why don't we discuss our plans for our winter vacation?" Hikaru brought up.

"We should go snowboarding like last year with Ema," Azusa spoke aloud, "I didn't get to go last year, so Tsubaki and I were left out. It should be an annual thing."

"Yeah, Masaomi, why didn't you mark down the vacation when we were all free?"

"That was a bit hard at the moment since all were busy for making Christmas special through your jobs."

"Do you guys still have my snowboard?" Eileen decided to change the subject, so it wouldn't get out of hand.

"Yeah, it should be in the attic with the rest of our snowboards," Tsubaki took another bite out of his dessert, "Speaking of snowboards, didn't Ema have an accident?"

"We had to have Kaname go fetch her," Yuusuke started to take over the story. That was when Eileen blocked them all out. She took in a deep breath and thought about her meeting that would take place. She looked at the clock. Boy does time fly! It was already ten, and it had been three hours. Eileen knows she must go. In order to not disturb Yuusuke's story, she decided to leave quietly. As she climbed the staircase, she heard one of her sibling's words, "Ema made the snow trip much more fun."

Then another, "That's true. We should be glad that fate decided to put her with our family."

Ema was grateful, "Thank you." By the time Ema finished her sentence, Eileen was already in her room with the door closed. She opened the lid of her laptop, inserted the earbuds into the slot and put one in her ear. She put her finger on the mouse pad and clicked onto the Skype app, it asked for her password. Fast and efficient, Eileen typed her password that she kept for almost every social media. It was a great password that nobody would be able to think of, but if someone got found out, they would be able to get into all her accounts. Her once password idea is like a double-edged sword, good and bad at the same time.

After taking in a deep breath, she composed her self. Eileen pressed the call button on the Skype app of Hirigawa, Kaori. He currently had his status on offline. The man accepted the call right when he was invited. _So funny…_ Eileen scoffed to herself. _Did this guy want a death wish?!_ Then she added Yukio and Yasahiro onto the call, both accepted her invitation.

All three turned on their webcams and they went on about their new video game product. Similar to every other meeting, the three discussed the layout of the game once more. Though one does not pay attention, overlapping, may cause annoyance, Eileen thinks the same. That is where layout comes in. She mostly majors is graphic design, so she creates the characters. Eileen also studied similar subjects like the following: the arts, literature, and movie making. With all these majors combined, she could become a movie director, but, no, she just settled as being a CEO of a video game company.

* * *

Few hours later, the meeting was put to an end for Eileen knew that if she did not stop, her family's curiosity would peak. In the family, if you try to be reticent, at least one of the members would notice. That isn't what Eileen wants. All know that most of the members except Iori were quiet. Azusa is not quiet, neither is Louis. They fit into the calm category. Natsume, speaks at the appropriate times. Ukyo, well, he's a different case. Each of them could be irate if they really wanted to. As Eileen sat down, she flinched as she heard someone knock at her door, "You may come in."

In order to look decent, Eileen pushed her headphones down to her shoulders and turned her chair. It was Fuuto. She gave a warm smile. Recently, Eileen has been trying to act like a role model, instead of approaching as an older sibling. Luckily, it worked. Fuuto respected her, she let him express his thoughts and she didn't criticize ever little mistake he made. Eileen acted towards him like an equal and supported his dream to act, but it still took a long period of time for Fuuto to trust her. It was unusual for Fuuto since the status system will always be running about. Due to living in America, Eileen knew what is was like to be treated the way she wanted to be treated. She, of course, loved Japan, but America was a life changer. Though the whole family didn't know why, Fuuto would be obedient and gentle when around Eileen, one of the sides they rarely see.

* * *

Flashback…

_"Masaomi-nii, can you help me with my homework," Fuuto had his same bored looking face._

_Masaomi turned around in his spinning chair, "Fuuto, I would love to help you, but as you can see I am busy." Anyone could tell that Masaomi was busy by the look of him sitting with his hand on the laptop keyboard._

_"Why not have Yuusuke help you? He was one of the recent graduates."_

_"Can't I ask Ema?"_

_"She isn't home. Currently she is out with her friends."_

_"Yuusuke will not want to help me."_

_"Then why don't you ask Eileen."_

_"Her?! That superior acting fraud!"_

_"Fuuto," Masaomi spoke sternly, Fuuto backed out off like a little sheep, "We do not speak of our siblings in that way."_

_"Yes," Fuuto did not speak in his usual arrogant voice._

_"Go ask Eileen for help okay?"_

_"Okay." Fuuto spoke quietly and calmly. He left his respectable older brother and went to the elevator outside the room. He went to the fifth floor. It was his, Eileen's, Ema's and Yuusuke's floor. This floor had the least of the Asahina family since the bathrooms were the smallest. Fuuto reached Eileen's room. He knocked and rang the doorbell at the same time._

_The door opened, "Yes," Eileen stood while she pulled the door open all the way, "Oh, Fuuto."_

_"Yeah, it is me."_

_"Do you need something?"_

_"I need someone to fill in my lines."_

_"For what?"_

_"For the movie, you stupid."_

_"Are you sure you want my help? You have Azusa and Tsubaki."_

_"Do you want to bond with me or not?"_

_"O-Of course," Eileen spoke with careful words._

_"Then let me in."_

_"Okay, but it isn't that neat."_

_One look inside and Fuuto did not believe her at all, he scoffed, "How is this room not neat?" A few clothes were laid in the corner of the room. The waste basket was filled with paper, a few on the ground, probably were thrown off._

_"Don't judge," Eileen faked an upset expression. Fuuto stared at her weirdly, "Hey, I just said don't judge."_

_"You are the first person I have ever known to say that."_

_"It is an American thing. Now shall we act out your chosen scene?" Eileen sat at the end of her bed and patted the right, next to her. Fuuto sat next to his older sister._

_"Yes. It is this scene right here. Scene 3, line 5," Fuuto pointed out where Eileen would have to read off._

_Eileen tapped his shoulder. He turned his head towards the right, "What." Both of their faces were close to each other, "Shall I start?" (A/N: Remember her voice is nice and calm. Similar to Glee's Quinn Fabray.) Fuuto nodded with his head facing down. Little did Eileen know, that little punk was frowning face down, so she wouldn't she his pink face._

_The two read the script. It was supposed to be the first meeting of the Fuuto's character, the supporting role and the main female role. The supporting role falls in love with the main character, but she rejects him._

_Fuuto started out, "Have I seen you before?"_

_"Are you sure? I don't think we have ever met before," Eileen continued on with the script._

_"Well, why don't you take this walk with me."_

_"I'm not so sure. Everyone knows you can't trust strangers that easily."_

_"I am one stranger you can believe in, trust me."_

_"A-Alright, but I am to meet my friends."_

_"You can either choose me or your friends."_

_"But we just met. Of course, I am going to choose my friends over you. You have no advantage!"_

_"Do I seem tempting enough?" Fuuto leaned his face closer to Eileen when obviously she wasn't paying attention. Fuuto turned this memorizing the script into a physical acting practice._

_"U-Uh. Are you trying to seduce me?" Eileen still did not pay attention to him, sensing that he had grown closer, she decided to block him out._

_Why isn't she noticing this? Fuuto continued with the script._

He whispered into her ear, "That is only if you think that."

It had no effect on Eileen, he was truly mystified.

* * *

_At night time..._

_"Hey, Asahina members, family meeting!" The yell was transferred from downstairs throughout the whole house. One member to another. Fortunately, every single member of the family was present at the house._

_When all were finally gathered in the main room on their triple couch, Masaomi announced what had kept in his brain, "Wataru suggested that we go grocery shopping all together, so why not?"_

_To make the job efficient and easy, they split into groups. Through this task, the Asahina family were able to grow closer with each other. It makes them realize that their most truly hated sibling is not bad at all. Even Eileen went, despite the fact that she is going to have a meeting once she returns from the event._

_As a leftover, Eileen and Fuuto were paired together. The two were in charge of finding the correct snacks for their family to binge eat. (Hehe.)_

_"Okay, Fuuto we have several things on the list."_

_Fuuto walked towards the dessert section of the grocery store, "What are they?"_

_"There are gourmet cakes?" Eileen was confused. It wasn't normal for a family to buy such an expensive treat. "Why do you guys snack on those?"_

_"It is mostly for Wataru. They are super expensive. Whenever someone goes shopping, the desserts always cost more than fifty dollars."_

_"Okay, that's odd. Next, there are sweet potato chips, ohh those are my favorite."_

_"Really, those are my favorite."_

_"Funny."_

_"Trying to copy me, huh?_

_"N-No, I just enjoy the snack as much as you do."_

_"Sure, sure" Fuuto spoke in a sarcastic tone._

_Eileen sighed, but continued with the list, "Lastly, there are orders for mochi and dorayaki. I haven't had these sweets in a long time."_

_"We can buy extra with my money if you would like some more personally for yourself."_

_"I have my own money."_

_"Hey, trying to be an actual gentleman."_

_"Well, if you really want to."_

_Eileen and Fuuto browsed and picked out everything from the list and Eileen chose some sweets for herself as well, "Lets go pay for them."_

_"We can just give them to Ukyo-nii."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Positive. We can just purchase what you brought personally and leave early. Okay, since I told you this, you have to take me with you," Fuuto sounded as if he knew every single thing in the world._

_"No."_

_"What? Why not?"_

_"I want to travel around this district a little longer instead of heading back. I have to finish helping. In order for one's enjoyment, one must work to deserve the right. Uh-and you have to stay with the family."_

_"I don't want to stay at home."_

_"It is all up to Masaomi."_

_"He is going to say yes since you are my supervision."_

_"I need some proof."_

_Fuuto decided to hunt down for his eldest brother to prove to Eileen that Masaomi, who is too kind, would say yes. "Fuuto, we are going to have to walk around the district, " the two exited the grocery store with Masaomi's permission._

_"I don't want to. I though you had a car," Fuuto was annoyed._

_"The family has to use it in order to bring all home."_

_"-But I don't want to walk in the cold."_

_"Then you can use my jacket." Eileen took off her dark red, thin hoodie jacket and handed it to Fuuto. The boy took it with a sheepish look on his face knowing that he complained about the wrong thing in order to start a conversation. He put the jacket on. Fuuto realized how thin the jacket was. Had Eileen already given up her jacket even though she was already cold? Fuuto immediately took the jacket off out of guilt, "Here have it back."_

_"I though you were cold," Eileen countered._

_Fuuto intertwined his fingers with Eileen's had, he stuffed their hands into his pocket. It was warm and toasty, unlike Eileen's jacket, "Fuuto what are you doing?" Her face had the look of pure confusion._

_"You should speak out when you are cold."_

_"Fine, I will next time," Eileen had her lip stick out, "That means you can't complain that you are cold anymore. "Alright."_

_Fuuto, an inch taller looked down at her and chuckled to himself._

_Flashback end..._

* * *

The idol poked his head through the gap of the door and the frames, "Hey let me talk to you."

"I just exited a call for my meeting," Eileen smiled and looked at his eyes. _In America, it is important to make eye contact._

"Well," Fuuto nervously muttered. The idol stood nearly outside of the room. _Does he want something?_

"Well, what?"

"Do you have time for me."

"Of course."

"You are going next week," Futo stated. It sounded more like a demand than question.

"Maybe."

"It is either yes, or no."

"I haven't come to a decision myself, so you will have to anticipate for my answer."

"Answer now," Fuuto whined.

"I told you, I don't have an answer-"

"I want an answer," Futo stubbornly repeated again. He gripped the door frame as hard as you can imagine, that his hand started to turn red.

"Do you really want me to go that badly?"

"You just hafta come," Futo's voice toned down, he sounded like a little baby,"I made so many preparations." His voice went a bit lower "You hafta come, I made preparations."

"I will see what I can do about it."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry, I didn't do anything for the summer. I didn't have any ideas. Seriously, no ideas at all. And on top of that, my father and sister went to World Youth Day and they came back a yesterday. Coincidentally, the two and the fifty other people in the group with them were in Munich, Germany the day of the shooting. Luckily, they are all safe. It made me extremely worried for the rest of the month. I truly wish happiness for those who have had their family member died during this summer; shooting or not. This chapter happens to be very happy with the exception of few parts. It was to help take my mind off things and reality.

-PinkMocha1227

* * *

"You just hafta come," Futo's voice toned down, he sounded like a little baby, and he continued on, "I made so many preparations." His voice went a bit lower "You hafta come, I made preparations."

"I will see what I can do about it."

"That's not an answer."

"Futo, did you even hear our conversation from before?"

"That's not an answer," Futo kept his stubborn attitude. As much as he knew that Eileen is always busy due to meetings, he still wanted her to visit him at the festival. Though Ema supported him and his actions, she was too vulnerable. How would Futo keep Ema his if she did not resist the other brothers? That was a normal problem between all thirteen of them, but since Eileen came, it was a bit different. She supported them, but did not let Futo, nor the rest of the brothers flirt with her. It seems as if she knew every single move he was going to do. It seems if she is always a step ahead. _Why_?

Eileen frowned, "Futo," this time her voice was sterner.

"What?"

"Please, just give me some time to think."

"Fine," Futo face was angry, so was Eileen's'. The he sat on her bed like he did before, "I am performing at the festival as well as working in a booth."

"Really..." Eileen was already backing to facing her laptop and typing in codes for the new video game. She listened to Futo as he spoke with careful words. She was simply multi-tasking.

"So what are you doing at your booth?" Eileen spun around in her spinning chair.

"Similar to a few years before, my class and I created a haunted house."

"That's interesting. In America, they only do that on Halloween."

"Did you know that my current class only wants to do the haunted house because of how great I looked last time?"

"I see," Eileen sounded a bit uninterested. _Now I need to teach Futo some modesty._ She closed her laptop lid once more and stood from her chair. She sat on her bed joining Futo who already was sitting on the soft mattress. Eileen looked him in the eyes and his met hers; grabbed his hands.

"Futo… I do want to go to your school festival. I really do, but you know how hard and tough life is with work involved. Since you have a job yourself, you should be able to understand. As I said before, I'll have to see what I can do about it. Do you understand?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Futo frowned, but still kept eye contact with Eileen, he left his hands in hers'.

"It's a bit obvious that you want attention from. And by the expression displayed on your face, you are still upset that I might not be going to your school festival."

The frown fell from Futo's face into another one of his disappointed expressions, "This year is special. You said you weren't going to stay here forever."

Eileen let go of Futo's and wrapped her arms around him as if she were his mom. Futo rested his head on her shoulder. Eileen sighed, "I know I did, but I am not leaving yet."

* * *

The next day…

Today was the day; it was the day of Futo's school festival. Eileen had to make the decision soon. After staying a few months back in Japan, she noticed Futo's personality pattern. He will be happy if you take his side, if not, then you most likely suffer greatly. Not physically, but emotionally. Whether the problem is your fault or not, you will end up feeling guilty. Usually, Futo never shows his sensitive side. Eileen knows that well. It is rare for Futo to share a true and honest opinion. It was decided; she was going to Futo's festival.

Instead of going to Futo's room to tell him her decision, she went downstairs for breakfast. Going into the gentleman's room, will obviously lead them on.

From being able to learn in the U.S, Eileen figured out that in most Asian cultures, boys and girls at a certain age are not allowed to stay in the same room together.

As Eileen stopped at the first step that led to downstairs; she could see the people who were already at the dining table. Louis was downstairs, Wataru, Ema, Yusuke, Masaomi and Ukyo. Nobody else. Eileen made her way downstairs and once she reached the bottom, she bid her family a greeting, "Good morning you guys!" She put the angelic smile on her face in attempt to wake everyone up.

"Good morning, Eileen," Louis returned her smile with his warm grin. He patted the seat next to his, as a gesture for her to sit there. She smirked and went along with his command.

"Hi, Eileen!" Wataru waved with his milk-coated spoon in hand. Masaomi shook his head with a chuckle. And mouthed a simple, "_Hi._"

Yusuke gave her a curt nod as she took her place next to Louis, "What do we have for breakfast?"

"Today, Ukyo-nii has made us an American breakfast. Pretty simple," Wataru yelled in joy as half chewed pieces of bacon fell out of his mouth and back onto his plate.

Eileen gave a small laugh, "This doesn't look so simple to me."

The table had overflowing plates of bacon, bread, eggs and pancakes, though only few cups of warm milk and fresh squeezed oranges, and there was Louis's morning cup of tea as well.

"Remember Louis, when we lived in the orphanage, in France. We only ate a piece of toast and jam for breakfast," Eileen placed an egg and two pieces of bacon on her plate.

"Of course I do. You were there," Louis lifted his mug for a sip of his mint tea.

"Aww, that's sweet," Eileen began to eat her food. She raised her fork to her lips and took a bit of egg. She smiles, Ukyo-nii's cooking will always be scrumptious.

"Ukyo-nii," Eileen waits for his attention. Ukyo turns around, "The food is really delicious." She gives him a sincere look. Instead of a vocal response, Ukyo remained quiet, while he nodded.

The family was quite loud due to the fact that Wataru was awake. No matter what time, Wataru is mostly energetic. It's as if he is a firecracker. Firecrackers are loud and exciting, but once they run out, they become calm and silent. Eileen does not particularly favor being loud. If she gets caught up in the excitement, she will definitely begin to talk plenty. This morning was definitely one of those moments.

Though Eileen could mingle with her other siblings, she decided that she wanted to have a chance and talk to Ema, "Ema," Eileen said.

"Yes," Ema responded.

Eileen looked across the table for that was where she was sitting, "How is the festival coming along.

"Great. We are doing a haunted house."

"Yes, I have heard much about it from Futo, but I didn't get to hear what he was doing specifically."

"Futo-kun is going to be dressed up and is going to be at the entrance."

"I see. He probably is going to lure people with his acting skills."

"Exactly."

Ema was smiling so sweetly and Eileen knows that she was a wonderful girl; she knows that Ema is a good person to the heart. Ema has various positive traits, but Eileen just did not like her. She didn't know why either. On the inside, she wanted to rip off her pretty little grin and throw it onto the ground. There is no explanation as to why Eileen feels this way; it made be due to the fact that Ema happens to be in the same scenario. Ema happens to be in the same scenario that she hated, "Uh, Eileen, I-," at that moment, Louis tapped Eileen on the shoulder, "Eileen I am going to Futo's school early, so I can do his makeup for his costume."

Eileen put one finger up to Ema to signal her that Louis was talking to her. From that action, Ema stopped speaking, in order to let her older siblings speak first. Louis continued his conversation, "Do you want to go early with me?"

"Sure, I'll go with you. When do you want to go?"

"Right now. We can't go with Ema since she will be leaving later."

"What do you mean later? They are in the same year right?"

"No Ema only stayed back one year. That means that Futo is only a year lower. Don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry. I just forgot Louis."

"So are we going to go now?"

"Sure, just let me grab a few things from my room. And I need to change."

"Alright, I'll wait for you, but we only have fifteen minutes."

* * *

"Okay," Eileen excused herself from table. She quickly went upstairs into her room. Immediately Eileen grabbed her small Gucci handbag. She already put inside everything she needs, including: lip balm, few hair ties, her wallet (of course!), a pen, her phone, ear buds, etc.

Speaking of phone, her phone started to ring. Eileen put the phone to her ear, her shoulder keeping the phone next to her ear. Meanwhile, she was picking out her clothes, "Hello. Who is this?"

"Well who do you think," a sarcastic tone was heard from the man's voice. It made Eileen frown, "What do you want, Kaori?"

"Well, you have to come to our office. Now," Kaori demanded.

"Why?"

"You need come and fix some of the edits you made at our pervious meeting."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"My father thinks you did."

"Why is your father looking it over?"

"He is the CEO. Isn't that obvious?"

"I can't today, I am busy. Today is important."

"Important or not, you have to be here, unless you want your brother to take over the consequences."

"Okay, okay. When is your father free?"

"He is free at 5 pm."

"Fine."

"Be sure to wear nice clothes. No, formal clothes."

"Fine," Eileen hung up on the man. She sighed as she looked down at her attire, "Now I have to change."

Instead, Eileen changes into a white halter dress and put on a pair of nude shaded pair of wedges. After a few minor changes, she went back downstairs to join Louis. She saw him staring at his watch, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Lets go-," Louis stared at her with confusion, "Are we supposed to go somewhere?"

"No, I have to wear these clothes later for a meeting. Lets go," Eileen said as she jingled Louis's car keys in the air. Louis didn't say anything until she was driving his car to Futo and Ema's school.

* * *

Later in the car…

"Are you not going to stay at the school festival for the whole day?"

"This is really important. I will tell Futo when I see him. On the other hand, how come you are going to the festival now when you can go later?"

"Futo wanted me to do his hair and as his brother, I must not disappoint him."

"Really, you do some of his hair?"

"Of course."

* * *

At the school...

Eileen parked the car and got out. Louis immediately pulled out a piece of paper. Louis said that Futo wrote the instruction as to where his classroom was. The two walked alongside a metal gate that was surrounding the right side of the school. After both reached behind the school. From there on, Louis had to ask a student where classroom 2-B was. The student said that is was on the second floor, not on the first. There were three floors. It was based on year. First year on first floor, second years on second floor, and so on. Eileen and Louis went to the second floor and found Futo at the front of a door. There was a sign next to him. It spelled out Haunted House. He looked extremely annoyed even though he was dressed in a vampire costume. Louis called out for him, "Futo, we are here."

He turned his head to the right to see who was calling him, he frowned, "Louis nii-san, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, we got a little side tracked," Louis did a little jog with Eileen following him. Futo's jaw dropped slightly after he caught the sight of her. It was as if he was watching her slowly jog, to stopping in front of him, to smiling at him, all in slow motion.

"We? Eileen what are you doing here? Wait, no. I though you said you-,"

"-I decided today," Eileen gave him a big hug, but Futo was too stunned to hug her back. _She actually looks nice._ _She doesn't look like one of those indoor people that stay inside all day doing nothing._

"Louis is here to style your hair," Eileen let go of Futo to let Louis talk to him.

"Futo where do you want me to style your hair. I need a small separate room where us three can fit in," Louis spoke to Futo.

"It's all right, I'll just go and explore the school. You two do what you need to do."

"What if you get lost?" Louis brought up.

"Don't worry, that is the reason why we have phones Louis. We aren't ten anymore."

"O-Okay, be careful."

"I will."

"You sure."

"Yes, I promise," Eileen had begun to walk away.

"Remember to call."

"Yeah," Eileen waved her hand as she strolled further down the hall. Right when Eileen turned the corner out of sight, she immediately pulled out her phone, she texted Ema.

* * *

_Texting…_

_Eileen: Ema what is your class?_

_Ema: Class 3-A, why?_

_Eileen: I am going to visit your class since Louis and I are at the school already._

_Ema: But I am not there yet._

_Eileen: It's all righ.t I am just going to take a peek._

_Ema: Okay, I will see you there._

* * *

Eileen turned her phone on silent and put it back in her purse. Once she found the stairway, she began to make her way up to the senior classes. Fortunately, the classrooms were numbered. As she walked down the hallway, she stole a few glances, stares, mostly of those who were bringing supplies for their class's event. To be honest, she was slightly embarrassed, she wasn't exactly used to being stared at, but she kept her path. When she finally reached classroom 3-A or Ema's classroom, the door was opened already. Based on the sign, it appears that Ema's class.

It made Eileen remember that Yusuke and Ema had done one before based on the phone conversations she and Louis had. Shyly, Eileen peeked her head in, "Hello? May I have some coffee?" _Crap…I accidentally spoke English. Why do I always have to speak English when I am nervous? Curses!_

The several students who were inside chatting with each other were in their maid and butler costumes. Students in groups of two or three and all turned around to see who spoke. They all saw Eileen. Everyone had eyes of shock. A brown haired girl and took charge, "Does anyone know English?"

All shook their heads except for one boy. He looked Italian, "I do," he responded in Japanese with a funny accent.

"The brown haired girl moved towards him, "Sorry, Luca, but can you help us? Everyone else can relax." This made Eileen chuckle.

"Of course," Luca politely responded. He stood and gained focus on Eileen. He in English, "Hello, my name is Luca and I will be your host," he did a double take, "W-Wait, are you Eileen Asahina?"

Eileen decided to play along and continue speaking in English, "Yes," she sat in one of the café chairs that Luca pulled out for her.

"I don't want to be rude or anything- it's an honor for you to be coming to our school, but why are you here?"

"I came for a visit to Japan for my little brother and sister who come to this school."

Luca's eyes widened, "You have siblings that come to this school?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"One is in this class and the other is a second year."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later...

"Eileen you weren't answering any of Louis nii-san's texts. He was starting to worry about you."

Eileen saw Futo at the doorway. She spoke in Japanese, which surprised everyone in the room, "Hi, Futo."

He entered the room. Eileen could hear a few girls talking in hushed whispers about Futo and she stood from her seat and walked over to him, "Luca, meet Futo-kun, my little brother."

_Heh, Eileen just keeps surprising them._ Futo smirked, "Eileen, how do I look?" He gave a spin to show Eileen his full look.

"Futo, you look so cute," Eileen hugged him, "Why are you so cuddly?"

Futo pouted, "Eileen I am not a baby."

"My cute little brother!"

"Stop! I need to tell you something!"

Eileen stopped her death crushing embrace, "What?"

"After my shift, I am going to show you and Louis around the school. For now, you can do whatever you two want in the school building."

"Okay, now bring me back to your classroom. I'm sure Louis is waiting for us."

"C'mon," Futo grabbed his sister's hand.

* * *

**A/N: **That is it for this chapter. There **_Will_** be more chapters coming out soon. Please, patiently wait for me. And from now on, I won't be paying as much attention to the reviews, though I have very few. I figured, there is more than just having reviews and being a favorite author as a fellow fanfic writer. In the far future, stories to come (some are just mere ideas.):

**Uta No Prince Sama**: girl OC.

**Harry Potter** (I waited at the bookstore for three hours to get Harry Potter and the Cursed Child parts one and two. Almost finished it. Totally ship Scorpius and Albus!): girl OC x Fred or was it George. I'm a horrible person.

**Be My Princess **: girl OC x ? Who's it gonna be.

**Exo **: girl OC x ? I actually am writing this one by hand. Super hard...


	12. Chapter 11

Enjoy this new chapter! Feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Futo guided Eileen back to his classroom where Louis was waiting for them. He obviously looked worried for his twin sister. After all, Eileen turned her phone on silent. Though it was a bad habit, she couldn't help it. (A/N: I do that… I always missing important texts.) Similar to earlier, like Futo, Louis was waiting near Futo's classroom entrance. Instead of an expression of annoyance it was anxious.

"Louis!" Eileen waved to him, while he ran up to her, "Where were you?"

"I was visiting Ema's classroom."

"Well I understand that you were somewhere, but why weren't you answering your phone?

In a apologetic state, Eileen grabbed his hands, "Louis, I am really sorry, but it is a horrible habit of mine. I keep trying to fix it. I'm sorry."

Louis sighed, he knew only Eileen would do this type of thing, "I haven't worried so much about someone disappearing. You know what I mean right?" He grew serious, but Futo didn't understand why for he was not present in Louis and Eileen's past.

Eileen grew serious as well, "Yes, I do."

"Then swear, don't ever do that again."

With a concerned face, Eileen put her hands behind her back, so nobody could see, she crossed her fingers, "I swear."

She tried to make her voice convincing, "Are you telling the truth," Louis calmly looked straight into the depths of her eyes.

"Yes."

"Then never turn off your phone again."

"Yes."

"Now you make sure you don't go running off. I am to meet up with the rest of the siblings, but Futo wants to show you around. I let him have his way, so you get to stay with him."

"Louis, I'm not a kid," Eileen whined.

"Okay," Louis held Eileen's face in between his hands, "Make sure you periodically check your phone."

Once Louis's hands left Eileen's face, he went off to meet the majority of the family who were soon to be arriving.

* * *

After Louis leaves…

"Looks like Louis is letting you stay," Futo said.

"Yeah, but don't you have to work?"

"All I really have to do is greet people as they come inside. My classmates said I was too handsome to be scary, so they made me the greeter since I would attract people."

"I bet that's why you wanted your hair done by a professional."

"Duh, if I had been placed in a shift working inside the haunted house, I would have only been in the dark the whole time."

Eileen gave a non-believing look, "Are you kidding me?"

"What? I only stated the facts."

She ignores him and changes the topic, "Since your class assigned you two shifts out of three for the whole day, I have to stay with you."

"Don't you want to enjoy the festival?"

"Louis wants me to stay with you," Eileen protrudes out her lower lip.

"You actually listen to what Louis says."

In disbelief, a frown is added to Eileen's face, "Well, he is the older one."

"By how much?"

"About one hour."

"I never knew that. Since you have to stay with me, you should at least dress up. Mimi!" Futo called out a name into the dark classroom. From a single call, a cute, average looking petite girl dressed in a white and red yukata came out. It was more of her body structure that was petite not her height, "Yeah?" Mimi's voice had a soft tone.

"Can you get a costume for my onee-san here."

"You have another sister? I thought you said you only had one."

"Well, I have two."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Eileen watched Futo getting frustrated made Mimi smile.

"As I said before, can you get a costume for her?"

"Don't you have professional people to make her a handmade costume?" Mimi had her hands on her hips. Eileen smiled, This is a bit cute.

"I'm not always like that," Futo surprised Eileen by pouting at Mimi.

"Yeah," Mimi replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Seriously."

"Fine, fine, just give me a couple of minutes. Opening hours are about to begin as well," Mimi went back into the dark opening.

"I will keep that in mind," Futo yelled back into the room. Eileen turned to Futo.

"Are you close to her?"

"N-No," Futo turned a pink shade, "Why would you say that?"

"Nothing," Eileen chuckled.

* * *

Few minutes later…

Mimi came back outside with a simple light blue yukata covered in "blood stains," as well as a makeup bag, "Come with me." Eileen did as she said and followed her into the haunted house. Mimi knew the whole correct route by heart. Since going through the haunted house was the only way to get into a private area, Eileen got to see all the work Mimi and Futo's class put into the event, "Wow, you guys did an impressive job."

"Thanks, it was hard, but worth it. It was fun to bond with my classmates. There were a few times Futo would slack off," Mimi spoke in a happy tone.

"That seems very like him."

"Futo would also try to bribe girls from different classes into doing his for him."

"Yep," Eileen nodded her head, "Sounds definitely like Futo-kun." She decided to bring up a tough topic to test her, "So…Do you like Futo?"

Mimi scoffed, "We're close friends… I guess. Why would I like him? He has all those annoying fan girls."

"I don't see anything wrong with the fan girls."

"If I like him, and I don't, then wouldn't I be frightened about the fact that he has a million of fangirls willing to bully and bash me?"

"That's true, but I believe that pure love makes it through any obstacles."

Mimi didn't answer, but kept leading Eileen through the haunted house. After they reached their destination, "Were here. Put this on," Mimi handed her the a maroon yukata with cherry blossoms designs. Eileen gabbed it from her hands and changed. After Mimi proceeded to put makeup on her face.

Once the little girl was finished, Eileen looked into a mirror, "Wow, you are really good at this."

She was also impressed, "It must have your natural features into play. I barely put any makeup on."

"I'm sure it is just you."

"No, really. You are beautiful."

"Aw, thank you. I haven't heard this type of compliment in a long time. Usually I'm cooped in my room."

"Is that what getting older is like." Eileen stood from the chair she was sitting on and faced Mimi in the eye, "It all depends on what you think of it. In my opinion, I don't think I'm old nor do I think I am a high schooler. In fact, I seemed to have to start a new adventure as a young adult. Shall we go?"

"Y-Yeah," Mimi agreed. Again, Mimi led Eileen back through the maze towards the outside of the classroom.

* * *

Outside…

"Eileen you look beautiful," Futo muttered while he pursed his lips.

"Awe, thank you!" Eileen hugged her little brother extremely tight.

"Onee-san, you are crushing me!" Mimi tried stifle her laugh, Futo ignored her due to him being caught up with his sister. Mimi coughed in order to get the two's attention. She spoke to them, "Okay you two, opening hours are about to begin." The same meassage was yelled into the classroom or now a haunted house as well.

Mimi placed Futo to the left of the doorway, Eileen the right, and she went to join the rest of her spoopy classmates inside. Eileen stood at her assigned spot. From there, she watched people from the window enjoying their time. People would enter the building. Once the people would reach their classroom, Eileen tried to act in character to play along with vampire Futo.

"Welcome," Futo says flirt-like, "Welcome to our haunted house." Girls would squeal and blush.

Eileen bowed her head, hands at her belly, gracious, but creepy smile, "I hope you will enjoy your stay." Boys would do the same.

* * *

Later, more like a couple of hours later…

Mimi came back out of the Haunted House, she carried a sign. It spelled "On Break."

"Futo you are free to go," Mimi taped the sign to the wall next the doorway.

"Two shifts have already passed?" Futo stood properly from the wall he once leaned on. He turned to face Mimi properly, "Are you sure I'm done?"

"Yes, I am sure," Mimi replied still trying to tape the sign to the wall.

"Mimi are you going to watch my performance?"

"My friends who are fans of yours are going. They keep asking me to join since it seems as if I can't get away from you. They are always fawning-." Mimi stopped herself from speaking anymore. She pretended that she was still trying to attach the sign to the wall.

"Well…," Futo watched Mimi as she was at lost for words.

"Well what?"

"Are you going?"

"I guess."

"That's not an answer. It's either yes or no."

"My answer is yes, okay. Now hurry or your sister will be waiting for too long."

"Alright, alright. I guess I'll go since you want me to leave so badly. Mostly because Eileen's waiting for me."

* * *

Back to Eileen…

Both got out of costume, Futo still had his make up and hair in place. Eileen undid her hair; fluffed it. As soon as she finished, she rushed to get to Futo, so they could enjoy the rest of the festival. Futo and Eileen started to strol down the hall.

"Eileen, I have my performance in an hour. Are you going to come watch it after we go around the school?"

"Of course, didn't we talk about this the day before?"

"Yes, we did, but I am just making sure."

"I got it," Futo began to walk away and Eileen scurried after him. They passed several people in the hall. All stopped when Futo and Eileen as they passes by. It was as if they were unreal. Futo was an idol, so he was obviously good-looking. Eileen on the other hand still had Mimi's makeup on her face. Boom! The two are a stunning package of beauty. People stopped in their tracks in order to get a better look of them, girls gossiping, boys whispering.

Eileen halted and put her hand to Futo's ear. She tiptoes as well to reach up to his ears, "Everyone is staring at us."

Due to her concerned whispers the peers around acted more rowdy and loud. Futo leaned down to whisper back into her ear, "Well as you can see whispering in my ear is only going to make it worse. Doing anything like this with an idol is probably aiding you in attention."

"I feel stupid," Eileen stepped away from him. By the time the two reached the stalls, it was already sunset. There were stalls of cotton candy, fried foods, shaved ice, Ice cream, churros and much more. Extravagant marble and glow up balloons were placed in bunches wherever you turned filling the school with color. A school festival has never looked so perfect. People everywhere playing fun games with friends and strangers as well. Friends and family sharing food with each other while sitting down in the grass.

"Which food do you want to eat?" Futo questioned. It was obvious Eileen was famished with all that drool beginning to roll out of her mouth,

"I want to eat fried squid and cotton candy! Or maybe we can eat juicy caramel apples! There is ice cream too."

"You're going to eat those? I thought you were going to pick the healthy choices. Ya fatty. All these food have too many calories."

"Just lead me to the shaved ice stall already."

Futo did as he was told. He brought his older sister to ice cream stand. Eileen bought a small cup size and dipped her mini shovel utensil inside it and put it into her mouth. Eileen did a dance while she put her hand to her cheek. She couldn't help it, "So good! Deliciousness!"

"Ahh," Futo opened his mouth, so he could take a bite as well. His actions made Eileen frown. She gritted her teeth while forming an "o" with her lips, "I thought you said this had too many calories."

Clearly anyone from afar could tell that Futo was intimidated by Eileen's extremely ugly frown, "Oi, why do you keep giving that look!"

"Admit it. You want to eat this," Eileen waved the cup of ice cream in the air. The appearance was too tempting, "You want to eat this fried squid, don't you?"

"Fine, I do," Futo pursed his lips. He aggressively took the cup of ice cream from Eileen's hand and took a shovel of it and slipped it into his mouth. He turned while eating another bite, when suddenly it was grab out from under him.

"Oi, why did you take that from me?" Eileen made her ugly face again.

"Knock it off already!"

"This is my food."

"I bought it."

"I'm only letting you have more just this once."

After the problem was resolved, Futo showed Eileen around the games and other food stalls outside.

* * *

An hour before Futo's performance...

Futo had to leave Eileen behind, "Make sure you go to that stage at five. That is when my performance will start."

"I know. I'll be there, I promise. Good Luck," Eileen gave her little brother a hug for good luck. Futo returned her warm embrace and let go. The running crew opened the door for him. He waved as the backstage door closed. Eileen repeated the same action. Once Futo's disappeared backstage, Eileen's phone began to ring. RING!RING! She picked it up, "Hello?"

"We need you to come to the company building immediately," said an oh-so familiar voice.

"What do you want, Kaori?" Eileen's voice took a turn.

"Something went wrong with the coding for the video game subtitles. Whenever we test it, different words that wasn't set are being typed in. We are trying to fix it, but nothing is working," the voice of a serious sounding Yukio rang in Eileen's ears.

"Do you understand what's happening!"

"No, this has never happened before!" Kaori yelled back at her.

"The coding is being hacked in by another companies hacker, you idiot!"

"We DON'T KNOW how to deal with it, so get your ass over here!"

"I have an important event to go to in an hour, I can't go."

"We can't wait, unless you want this project to end dramatically. It will have to start over the same, from scratch. Now get the f*ck over here!"

"Under on condition. As soon as I fix the problem I go straight back to my event."

"Sure, sure." Kaori hung up. Eileen slipped her phone back into her bag, she sighed loudly, "I need to hurry." It started with Eileen jogging, but the once Futo was brought back to her mind, she began to sprint as face as she could.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 12

I wanted to do a Christmas chapter, but instead I will gift this to you. To be original, I'll do something else. Oh, yea, Futo acts a little different to help out with my story line. Since he is a boy during puberty, he's got to be extremely emotional at one point.

* * *

Eileen stood outside of the school bounds anxiously waiting for the first taxi to pass. A familiar car began to drive by, then stopped in front of Eileen. Her face made a questioning look for the windows were tinted black and could not be see from the outside. The windows rolled down and inside was Natsume, "Eileen what are you doing waiting?"

Before answering his questions Eileen opened the passengers seat and jumped in, "Can you drive me to the Hajimoto Company, please?!"

"W-Wait what do you mean? I didn't know you worked with them." Natsume was clearly in the state of confusion and there was no time to lose. Suddenly Eileen undid Natume's seatbelt, "Eileen what are you doing?!" Natsume's condition was getting worse, "I'm so sorry, but I can't explain now. Forgive me."

From those few words, Eileen opened the driver door and pushed her older brother out of the car, "O-Oi, Eileen!" Quickly Eileen shoved the seatbelt on as Natsume fell onto the street. She stepped on the gas pedal and was finally on her way. Eileen released an apologetic sigh as she saw in the mirror, Natsume running after the car. Is this what is feels like to be a mom? Never mind that, almost arrived. Almost there.

* * *

Finally Eileen arrives…

After Eileen parked the car out front of the company building, she exited with the car locked and keys in hand. Once she entered the building, Eileen made her way towards the secretary, "I need to meet up with Mr. Lee Kaori."

"You must be the four thirty appointment," the secretary speaks as she taps each key in the keyboard she currently worked at. She stopped only to grab her mouse and scrolled down the page, "Please go to floor twenty, room twenty five, you'll find Mr. Lee waiting for you in there with his father," the secretary jaded Eileen a key with the number twenty five on it.

"Thank you," Eileen entered the elevator while pressing, tapping the twentieth floor button much more than needed. As the elevator ascended from the ground, Eileen waited, looking from her phone to the floor the elevator was on. Uh, can't this elevator go any faster! She had to admit, the elevator's design was nice, but she needed to get to the twentieth floor, so she could make it to Futo's performance. The elevator made chime signaling that the elevator had reached the destined floor. Tapping the open button for the elevator door's to open, Eileen was anxious. Before she knew it, Eileen was the front door of room twenty five.

With haste, Eileen shoved the key into its proper slot, turned it, and opened the door. Four men were surrounding a master computer which was in charge of all the resources used in the company, "Hurry up and fix this," the familiar face of Kaori had a expression of stress imprinted. The two others, Yukio and an elderly man were trying to calm him down. The third, Yasahiro was still typing in codes trying to get rid of the hacker.

Eileen immediately took charge of the situation. She batted Yasahiro away from the master computer. Luckily, Eileen recognized this type of hacker, they were only hacking for the video game ideas which weren't really valuable since the ideas weren't put into action just yet. The only game that was important was the one Eileen was working on with the three. The mouse flickered as she clicked onto the folder with the newest game in the making. She created a master password she only new onto the folder. Now to get rid of that hacker. Eileen clicked onto a typing document to type in false information while at the same time she created a new folder that read private. She dragged that folder into one of the master folders that hasn't been opened by the hacker. As she thought, the master folder with the decoy info was opened in a heartbeat. Suddenly all the pop up windows began to disappear making a wave of relief wash over, "Okay, that's it."

"H-How did you do that?" Kaori stuttered as he slumped down into a chair.

"To make the great Kaori Lee sit before you is a big accomplishment," Yurio chuckled slightly, but sighed as he joined his sitting partner.

Eileen began to turn around, but a voice stopped her in her tracks, "Wait, I want to give you my gratitude for saving us," the elderly man spoke.

"I can't right now. I'm sorry, but I promised my brother something and I never break my promise," Eileen bowed as she exited the now still and quiet room.

* * *

Back at the festival…

As Eileen parked the car, she could her Futo's voice being blasted over the speakers, "I made it just in time."

Before with Futo…

"I don't see Eileen in the crowd yet," Futo complained as the makeup artist was applying his stage makeup. Louis who was waiting to re-do his hair, "My little brother, I'm pretty sure you remember Eileen promising that she would definitely see your show. If Eileen says something, she will keep her promise. I know it. She never lies."

"Alright, I'll just wait a little longer," Futo muttered. Soon enough sunset began to break out, it was five, "Is she out there yet?"

"Not yet, but she will be there, trust me," Louis said as he pressed onto the hairspray's button, "But for now, it's time to go on with the show. Break a leg."

"Thank you," Futo replied respectfully as he followed the stage crew for the his mini concert was about to start. He climbed into a launcher that would make him pop onto the stage. In his ear piece he could here a countdown, "Futo is going to start in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1!"

He was greeted with the bright lights of the stage and the screams of adoring fans, "Futo-kun! Look over here! My little bear!"

Music began to play which was the start of the mini concert. Futo sang his with sad emotions coursing through his veins. Where is she? I can't see her through all these dots, I mean fans…

A voice rang from Futo's earpiece, "Futo, pay attention. We can see you looking around like nonsense. Your fans haven't realized why you are glancing around like a blubbering idiot, but I suggest you start being the star you usually are."

Due to Futo being in the middle of a song, he couldn't reply back. He could only sing with a bit more feeling. This time he kept focus while looking around for his beloved sister, but he hadn't seen her anywhere. Futo focused towards the music, he could sense the song running towards the end. The lights turned off signaling that Futo was to change for his next song while an mv would play.

As the mv played, Futo had clothes designers pick out his new stage clothes for his next songs. The stage manager was going through the changes of the lighting, so Futo won't get shocked and what not.

Once he was finished, the mv was over, he sang his second song, Eileen was still not there. He sang the third song, Eileen was still not there. There were six songs in all, it was half way almost done. The fourth song passed, then the sixth, Futo still did not spot Eileen. He did see his other family, but he was only anticipating Eileen.

He lost of all hope of Eileen coming when he was singing during his sixth song. Futo took one last look at the crowd and he spotted this unfamiliar spot near a tree at the end of the crowd. Is that Eileen? After Futo's whole performance, he saw that the spot was still there, so he decided to go to that tree. The closer he got the more he recognized the person, or spot. It was Eileen, her back was facing in his direction. She was still facing the stage that was being taken apart.

"Eileen," the girl turned around, her hair was a bit frazzled and she seemed tired. Right away, Eileen wrapped her arms around Futo, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I wish I could have came earlier." Futo did the same, "Thank you for coming." That surprised Eileen, "O-Okay, but still I'm so sorry."

* * *

The two stood out in the cold after dark. A beep came from Eileen's phone, it was Louis. It read:

L: Hey, Eileen, the family and I are going to go home.

E: I think Futo and I will stay behind for a little bit.

L: Remember I drove you there and you don't have a car with you.

E: It's alright we can walk home. You did say Ema, Yusuke, and Futo used to walk home together.

L: That's right. Well, I'll leave you be.

* * *

"Futo, we should go home now," Eileen beckoned him over.

The boy began to whine, "I don't want to leave yet."

"Don't you think that it's cold?"

"It is!"

"Then we should go."

"I don't want to leave!"

"Please," Eileen was extremely from all the havoc that day. She let out a huff, "Make up your mind. We have to go home some time. You have to go to school, tomorrow, which means you can't stay out late."

"I know! I just wanted to spend more time with you."

"You can spend time with me all you want at home."

Futo muttered some nonsense, but Eileen couldn't hear, "What are you saying? I can't hear you?"

"I want to spend time with you without any interruptions!" He looked away. Eileen sighed, she didn't want to break him. Futo may be an over-pubescent boy, a really over-pubescent boy, but he still has feelings.

"Futo look at me," Futo reluctantly turned around, "What," hot tears were streaming down his face, while his face was scrunched up. He was resisting from his feelings. Eileen smiled, "Why are you crying," she put her arms around him.

Futo stuffed his face into the crook of her neck, "I know what you are going to say."

"Yes, you clearly know that I am not romantically interested in you-," Eileen was interrupted.

"I know you don't. I realize that now, but today is the last day."

"Of what?"

"Ever having romantic feelings for you at all."

"Don't worry too much. Either way, I still love you with all my heart."

"Thanks."

* * *

The end of chapter 12. I promise chapter 13 is on its way.


End file.
